Family Pet
by tigerangel123
Summary: when Inuyasha has abandoned her and Naraku had Kikyo put a spell on the well to cast kagome further back into time but is interrupted during the spell and forgets to complete it, she is thrown back an additional 500 years, is captured, and offered as a thank you offering to the new lord and lady of the land. As what, a pet?
1. Betrayl of the Worst Kind

Chapter one: betrayal of the worst kind

"Naraku, I have found it," Kannah said.

"Good work Kannah, now tell Kikyo and send her to do her duty. We will see how my little miko accepts this challenge. With her gone Inuyasha's tetsiega won't transform for him." Naraku grinned evilly to himself. It was finally his day to be rid of that horrid miko and Inuyasha would finally fall prey to him. How he loathed Inuyasha, taking the living Kikyo from him all those years ago. While he had the new and improved Kikyo he still thirsted to teach that wrenched dog where he belonged, 6 feet under pushing up daisies beneath his feet. Naraku was all powerful and he wanted Inuyasha to suffer as he realized that. He let out a chuckle as he was taking in the fact that he had won.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo walked through the under bush of the forest. How she hated everything in it. It all was a live and it all breathed. A sensation she would never feel again. To have children with her lover the one she once called Inuyasha. But she let go of that love a long time ago now all she felt was lust for him. She was slowly letting her heart be devoured by Naraku's evil and soon would turn black completely.

Then there was that little wench Inuyasha liked to keep around. How she would love to twist her perfect little head off. She would have dreams of standing over a broken, bloody, Kagome as the last images that went through her head were of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. She watched in these dreams

As Kagome would slowly bleed to death as she realized she would never have a place in his heart. She smiled at this thought.

She felt the wind pick up and that's when she came out of her musings. Kagura stood before her.

"Naraku found the spell you were looking for." She tossed the scroll to Kikyo who read it over and nodded. "I need not explain should you fail, do I?" Kagura said and smiled when Kikyo froze and turned to her.

"I will not fail I have always wanted to get rid of her and it seems this is the only way." Kikyo gestured to the scroll in her hand.

"Now come, you will need to tell Naraku when I have completed my task so we can set the trap in motion." Kikyo said and turned she began walking in the direction of the well with Kagura, who was fuming, following closely behind.

When they arrived at the well Inuyasha was sitting there waiting impatiently as usual. Kagome soon emerged from the well and they watched as the daily routine of the two bickering and yelling. Soon they saw Kagome scream out sit as she carried the enormous bag back to camp herself and left Inuyasha in his crater. He soon climbed his way out of and chased after her screaming her name the entire way.

Kikyo snuck forward and placed the scroll on the ground and removed a knife. What little blood she had left in her veins she had been saving for this. Kikyo cut her palm and touched one side of the rim as Kagura held the scroll open for her to read. Then Kagura dropped the scroll out of nowhere and disappeared but Kikyo was oblivious.

"Entouruso elecap in esso" Kikyo began to chant as she touched the other two sides; but was stopped when she heard the bushes rustling.

Earlier…

She was late again. Inuyasha sat on the well and fidgeted. He would not come get her this time oh no she could lug that stupid bag herself this time for being so late. God he liked her though. Her hair was shiny she smelled so good her laugh made him feel warm all the time. But then there was the snag of her looks. She reminded him so much of Kikyo that sometimes he would have to catch himself while trying to say her name instead of Kagome's.

He soon came out of her thoughts when he heard her grunt when she landed on the bottom of the well.

"It's about time Kagome you took forever to get done this time. What took ya?" Inuyasha crossed his arms waiting for her answer.

"Hojo asked me out again it took forever to come up with an excuse. Then he tried to stay at my house to help me study. Can you help me with the bag?" Kagome asked.

"No! You took so long this is your punishment. No help!" Inuyasha said waving his arms about him like a lunatic. Kagome started climbing up the vines.

"I wouldn't have taken so long if you had come to get me so I could get out of the house faster you stupid jerk!" she said as she reached the lip of the well.

"Jerk? I was here waiting for 3 hours wondering what had happened to you! I thought you were never coming back then we never would have completed the jewel!" he screamed in her face. She crossed her arms and smiled sweetly at him. Oh no...

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha kissed the ground in the way that gave him a headache.

"Stupid jerk," She muttered as she began walking back to the village. She was half way there when she heard him in the distance.

"Get back here Kagome I'm not done talking to you! Kagome? Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome put her earphones in. Her iPod ran off a solar charged battery now. Thank kami she could no longer here the ranting and raving of the hanyou. She continued her walk to the village in utter bliss because she couldn't hear him.

Inuyasha was ranting when he smelled Kikyo's blood. He stopped in his tracks. Kagome was already three quarters of the way to the village she would be safe. He had to see why he smelt Kikyo. As he approached the well he could hear her speaking in some strange language. He stepped on a twig and it caught her attention she whirled around in the middle of her sentence. She smiled at him briefly as he walked to her she met him half way so he couldn't see the scroll.

"I was hoping you would come." She lied.

"So you cut your palm? Just so I would come to you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes. I remembered how you used to come to me whenever you smelled my blood. I hoped you would still do it." She lied again, knowing that because Inuyasha was only half demon he couldn't smell her deceit. Inuyasha flattened his ears. It sounded too good to be true.

"I have made a decision inu," she paused she watched his ears perk up. He had a hopeful look on his face. She remembered that face before it was when she first confessed her love to him. Her heart warmed just a little bit at this but not enough to arouse love in her heart. She still hated him for everything he did to her "I want to be with you. I just want to go back to the way things were before the jewel. Before Naraku, before…." Kikyo stopped. She wasn't sure if she could say it without upsetting him and blowing their plans to bits.

"Before what?" Inuyasha asked. He had been waiting to hear those words from her for 2 years now. He had to hear the last part.

"…before Kagome. I don't have anything against her any more. But I just wish it could be me and you going after the jewel, not her and you. She is not from this time. She is going to eventually get herself killed because she does not know how to listen to you in battle. I've seen how she acts she belongs with her family. I wish she was safe here, but the truth is she's not." the look in his eyes was hard at first but then his eyes softened and he smiled lovingly at her.

'_She does care after all.' Inuyasha thought._

"Very well, you come with me and we will go and talk to her, then return her to her own time. Then we will finish this journey together." Inuyasha said holding her close, and then touched their foreheads together. Kikyo mustered up some tears and a fake smile. Together they headed to the village; little did they know someone was already watching from the bushes.

After they disappeared Kagome came out of the bushes and tried to hold back the tears from spilling over her eyes. Inuyasha was willing to just carelessly toss her aside just because he wanted to believe what Kikyo said. Perhaps she should let them be. They never got their chance to be together perhaps that was all they wanted.

She ran over to the well. Without paying attention to the blood on the rims of it she jumped in. she got some on her hand but she would worry about it later. She looked down at the bottom and waited for the blue lights to take her home. But blue lights didn't come. Instead swirling green and black lights came and swallowed her whole.

Kagome woke on the ground the very cold and dew covered ground. She was surrounded by a whole bunch of faces she didn't recognize and she had a splitting head ache. There was one thing clear in her mind.

. .

Amongst the whispering she could hear she heard another loud growl/yell.

"Make way for his lordliness. He wishes to see. MOVE!" a large soldier pushed through the crowd. He had on a helmet so she couldn't see his hair color. But his eyes were blue and his skin was a very heavy tan color. He was defiantly human because his ears and nails were visible, all blunt. He gave her a dirty look then stepped aside. Highly decorated human men came forward. He tilted his head to the side.

_She has emerald green eyes .like the great dragon that guards my family house, but why is she dressed so absurdly?_

"Are you some kind of whore?" he asked. There was no malice in his tone and no sign of evil in his face.

"No I'm not I just fell is all. How can I be a whore, when I'm a virgin?" she snapped. Bad idea, his faced showed a frown, and a nasty one at that.

"I don't like being lied to," he turned to the big guy, "check her but don't break it." The large man smiled.

"Hold her still." He ordered four other men came out from behind him and held her down. Each one took a limb. Kagome struggled but it was no use she wasn't getting free. The large man knelt down and lifted her skirt. When he saw her panties he frowned at this but simply moved them to the side. He looked at her for a moment. She had a look of pure horror on her face and he smiled he was going to enjoy this. He found her cavern and plunged in. she arched her back and moaned without trying to. The man holding her right arm reached out and pushed her stomach back down. The man loved the sight of her arched body. He quickly found her maidenhood and wiggled his finger around it. She bucked her hips.

"She is pure master."

"Akuno, bring her to her climax but don't take her innocence. I wish to see this beautiful girl writhe beneath you." the man smiled. He began to pump in and out of her mercilessly. He was careful not to break her maiden hood but he began to molest her. She moaned and bucked involuntarily. All the soldiers surrounding her looked to their master. He nodded his head and they all undid their pants, stroking themselves to the beautiful sight before them.

Kagome couldn't help how her body was reacting to the man's touch. She had never been felt up this way before. She looked over to the lord and saw him stroking himself as well as ever one here. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the coil in her stomach that was getting tighter and tighter. How she wished they would just leave her alone. She wanted to experience this with a man she loved not some strange man. One of the men gestured to the lord and he nodded. He reached over Kagome and lifted her bra and shirt up her breasts beautifully exposed bounced with the man's pumps. One man who was holding her leg began rubbing and pinching the nipples.

"Oh kami…oh kami…oh kami..." she came all over the man hand and he pulled out of her. Almost all the men turned away from her and released at the same time, same as the lord. Her body convulsed as she came. She let out a whimper when she felt a cold hand stroke her soaked pussy lips and lick his fingers. It was the lord himself. He had his brown hair up in a ponytail and had brown eyes. He enjoyed her taste.

"I have decided you may have the other. My captain did not get to enjoy himself so I will use this one as the gift instead. Go and have fun." She watched the large man go to the lord's wagon and pull out a blonde haired woman and throw her to the ground. She let out a yelp. He opened his haori and opened her kimono and he fucked her right in from of Kagome, taking the woman's innocence. After about fifteen minutes on top he switched her to ride him. She did his bidding moaning and yelled when she got her release and his at the same time.

She watched as the savage ravaged her over and over. Then he tossed her to his men.

"Give her a few hours rest, and then you may pass her around to keep up moral." He ordered. Now fully satisfied he walked over to his lord and commander. He knelt down putting his fist to the ground and his eyes.

"Orders sir?" he asked.

"Take her and bathe her to wash away your scent. Dress her in this kimono, put these chains on her then put her back in the carriage. We will leave then." The lord said and turned and handed him a blood red kimono that was out lined in gold with a slip each leg side and matching slippers. He then turned and got in the first carriage.

The large man hauled Kagome off to the river. He carefully removed her clothing. She began to struggle to cover herself up.

"Do you forget that six men just saw your body including myself? There is no point trying to hide your body from me. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to bathe you ,now hold still or ill be forced to call my men to help and I'm sure you wouldn't like that very much." Kagome stopped struggling and allowed the man to bathe her.

The water was cold but he seemed like he was trying to be careful with her all of a sudden. After he bathed her he dressed her in the kimono and slippers and escorted her to the second carriage. It was dark inside the carriage and it had no windows. She decided to rest as long as she was in this place. She could feel her tears threaten to fall. But she would not let them. Not until she was sure it was safe to break down, for now she would stand tall and hold her head high.

After what seemed like three days the door to the carriage opened. Blinded by the sun she put up her hand to cover her eyes and gasped. In front of her was the most splendid sight she had ever seen.


	2. A New Guest and A New Home

Chapter 2: A new guest, and a new home.

(The western castle)

"My lord the minor lord of the southern regions is coming to offer his gift of thanks for appointing him control over the human villages." A servant bowed and waited for his lord to respond or dismiss him.

"Very well, send in my Lady and prepare the throne room." He said. Dismissing the servant, the man went to the window. His son Sesshomaru was in the dojo again practicing his technique with his general. Inutaisho watched with pride as his son nearly took down his general.

Sesshomaru was nearly 17 in human years in demon years he was well over 500 years old. He was almost ready to begin his training with his father. He smiled at that thought he was brought out of his musings when he felt something.

A flare of an aura told him his mate was at the door asking permission to enter. He flared back and she gracefully entered. She wore a deep purple and white kimono with no obi. Her boa helped keep it shut tight.

"You summoned me, my lord?" she said kneeling low and looking at him.

"Yes, it seems the minor lord of our southern regions is coming with a gift. In case I do not wish for it you may want to be present should it be something you would want. I have been informed by our spies that he is only a few hours from the castle."

"Yes Milord I will be present." She replied coolly. The lord turned from the window and looked at his mate. She seemed unusually quiet and detached. This was not like her.

"Something upsets you my lady." Inutaisho treaded carefully over to his desk right in front of her and sat. Concern was evident in his features.

"I just wish we could get around the laws and end our own suffering. I think I may have found what I was looking for and I just wish I could find out..." she trailed off she let a tear slip out of her eye.

Inutaisho smiled, he reached forward and took her hand in his.

"We will find a way to make ourselves happy, even if I have to refuse and leave the throne to Sesshomaru."

"But my lord it is too early for our son to rule these lands. He still has so much to learn. He's just gotten close to completing his battle training. He's not ready to start his political training yet." She said out of desperation.

"I will remain by his side and train him as he goes. But _**we**_ will no longer suffer because of our parents decisions." Inutaisho said cupping her face and pressing his fore head to hers. She allowed her tears to fall freely and grabbed his hand as if they were her only tie to the life she had. He held her in an embrace and waited for her to stop crying.

When she stopped crying he let go of her to ready herself. She wished to put her hair up and makeup on. Her crescent moon on her head signaled she was the last with ancient blood. Only those with that marking on their heads had ancient blood flowing through their veins. Each type of demon had a different marking upon their fore head. The sign signaled and stood for the house that their very first ancestor protected. For the inu's it was the moon. Each demon started as an animal and then was given powers to help protect each house. Her son now carried the same blood she had flowing in her veins. Like a mighty river that protects the house she would teach him to understand his new gifts and hone his abilities. She entered her room that joined with the lords and sat at her vanity. A female servant came in and put her hair up in two ponytails and allowed her bangs to hang loose. When the servant got done with her makeup she received a summons to the throne room.

She very carefully walked with grace but she set off at a brisk walk that was so fast her servant had a hard time keeping up. She was late already. She stood at the privet door to the throne room and flared her aura. She received a flare in return and she walked in hearing her title announced and there stood the most curious looking creature she had ever seen, Kagome.

~FPFPFPFPFPFP~

Kagome looked at the castle before her. It was at least three stories high and she could see the entrance to what seemed to be a garden. Birds were heard everywhere and to her right was a large building. She could hear 'clangs' and 'bangs' and shouting. She assumed it was the dojo; to her left was a high wall that surrounded the entire enclosure. Outside that wall were various buildings and sheds. She was pulled roughly forward and nearly lost her balance. Akuno was at the end of her chains. He tugged on her chains and she got the hint she was supposed to follow. The lord was several feet ahead of her being accompanied by many servants and soldiers. They went into the castle. Akuno stopped outside the large doors and waited. Kagome could barely make out what was being said.

"Your excellence," The minor lord said. She assumed he was bowing.

"You wished to visit me today Lord Nobunaga. What reason could you possibly have for entering my presence?" she heard a deep male voice in there with him.

"I come to bare a gift or thanks for appointing me as your minor southern lord. I hope the gift I bear brings great peace forever between us." She froze it suddenly made sense. She was being given away as a peace offering. What if he didn't like her? Would he have her killed on the spot? She began shaking with fear.

"You may bring it in. I will see this gift." The door slid open and she was drug to the center of the room. She looked up and saw someone with amber eyes. They looked so familiar. Then she realized his ears were sharply tipped and he had claws. Her eyes looked at his after looking at his hands and saw that they squinted, showing off his frown very well.

'_He's a demon?'_

"Why do you offer me a woman?" he ground through his teeth. One of his fists was clenched and his fangs were showing. Clearly he was either offended by the gesture or he did not like her at all. Kagome was ready to bank on it being both.

Then the silver haired man stopped. Kagome could feel another demonic aura flare up it almost seemed to ask to enter. The silver haired lord flared in response.

'_Whoever it is seem to communicate through their auras.'_

"I present my mate and lady of the western lands, Inukimi." The silver haired lord held out his arm towards the door and in walked the most beautiful demoness. She had ever seen. She sat to his right on a large plush pillow.

Nobunaga bowed low.

"My lady," he said.

"What is it we are discussing my lord?" she said with innocence in her voice.

"Lord Nobunaga was just about to explain to me why he offered me a woman as a gift." He growled the last part. Nobunaga bowed lowly again.

"It is all I have to offer. The crops are not ready to be brought in and I am still trying to get the livestock to come back to its old numbers. She is a virgin; I figured you might want her and a servant or a concubine." The silver haired lord growled at this last thought.

"What makes you think I want another whore in my castle?! It appears I have misjudged you Nobunaga. You are not worthy to rule over my southern human subjects. There for I am striping you of your title and lands. I will appoint a new lord soon. Guards get this filth and his whore out of my sight!" the silver haired lord yelled at the top of his lungs. The guards rushed forward from behind the minor lord and seized him. The guards began dragging the man out the door. Nobunaga looked half crazed his hair was out of its bun and was messy. He was yelling apologies and promises of better thought out presents and begging to keep his role. Akuno stepped side allowing the others to get at Kagome. She turned and fell back words tripping over her own chains. As the guards grabbed her chains she looked up at the Lady with terror filled eyes.

Inukimi's eyes went wide and put her hand on her mates arm. Inutaisho looked down and held his arm up freezing the guards in their place. She looked at Kagome, then to her mate.

"May I?" she asked. Inutaisho looked into Kimi's eyes and nodded. She got up from her she walked to Kagome one of the guards forced Kagome to her knees who gave a small yelp as one of them kicked her in the back of the leg. She collapsed in front of her.

"Stop this senseless violence if I want her on her knees I will order her to her knees." She said sternly. The guard bowed to her. "Now, cut her bindings and help her stand, gently." The guard pulled out a sword and cut her chains then tenderly grabbed Kagome by the arms and helped her stand. Kagome continued staring at the floor. She attempted to put pressure on her leg that got kicked and yelped in pain. She staggered and was caught by the other guard. Kimi looked her up and down. She gently moved the slip on one of her good legs to the side. Her legs were long and her skin was so pale and smooth, her stomach was small but she had wide hips. She looked to her bust and found them to be very perky and just a little bigger than her own. Then she looked at her hair. It was black and shiny and it was soft. She then noticed the girl was looking at the floor. Kimi took her chin in her fingers and had Kagome look her in her eyes. Kimi smiled and looked to her mate.

"My lord, please come look at what I have discovered about this young... angel." Kimi was smiling warmly. Inutaisho raised an eye brow at the name she called the girl. Inutaisho walked over and looked at Kagomes eyes.

"Doesn't your family's spiritual guardian have the same color eyes Nobunaga? Dragon emerald green?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes your excellency that is why I bring her to you so that she might bring you good luck." Nobunaga dropped to his knees shaking. Inutaisho looked to Kimi and found her cradling the young girl who curled into the lady's embrace. Kimi met her mate expression.

"I will accept her as my mate's new servant. I return your title and lands to you _Lord_ Nobunaga. Let this be a lesson to you. Think before you simply give people away." Inutaisho said. "Escort him back to his carriage." The guards helped him off the floor. Akuno followed him outside. And just like that Kagome was away from the men who had used her body as a sight for pleasure.

"Reno?" Kimi called. Her personal servant came forward.

"Yes my lady?" Reno responded. She had blue hair and pink eyes. She was two feet shorter than the lady herself due to her age.

"We have a new guest and she has a hurt leg. Fetch the healer please. She will also need to be examined."

Kagome looked up at the kind lady of the castle. Then to the lord who stood behind her.

"Welcome to the western castle I have already introduced my mate my name is Inutaisho. What is yours my dear?" Kagome stiffened.

'_HE IS WHO?THAT'S INUYASHA'S FATHERS NAME! HOW FAR BACK HAVE I BEEN THROWN?'_

"It's…it's…its Kagome my lord…"Kagome stuttered. Then she realized she didn't have her backpack on her. "Oh no, my pack was with me when I went through the well. Where could it have gone?" Kagome said.

"I will go and see if this pack is in the southern lords carriage I shall return." Inutaisho said turning and going outside.

"My lady the healer is here to examine her." Reno bowed lowly. A small elderly man entered behind her and stopped in front of her.

"Very well a guard kicked her leg and I wish for you to tell me if she had been touched." Kagome stiffened and backed away slightly. Inukimi saw this and tried to console her.

"Kagome he is blind and very gentle. Why do you act so afraid of this man?" Inukimi asked.

"Wait if he is blind how can he be a healer? Doesn't he need to see the wound to treat it?" Kagome asked. Inukimi smiled at her and giggled a little.

"No my dear he has sears sight he can see your future and your past. He can tell us everything just by touching your hand." Kagome nodded and reached out her hand the man took it gently in his.

"Ah, it makes sense that you would fear my touch now. Child you are out of reach of anyone who would harm you or your body against your will." He said speaking to her directly. Then he looked to the lady.

"she is a virgin, he leg is bruised and will need a tea that helps with pain." He gasped, "My lady, come close I must say something." The lady walked over to him and bent over so he could whisper in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she looked to Kagome.

"Could it truly be that simple sear?" Kimi asked him. He nodded.

"She will solve all your problems. But beware she has not come to change anything that happens beyond a certain point. The kami have plans for her so you must trust her. I will need to speak with Inutaisho as well and go into full detail what to do. This girl will be the only reason his true legacy will live on." The man said and let go of her hand. Inutaisho walked in holding her back pack.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked handing it to her.

"Yes sir, thank you." Kagome smiled back. He sure was sweet. She took a second to take in his features. He was handsome to. His hair was in a high pony tail and he had a deep blue mark on each cheek. His eye color was amber. She could almost feel her soul melting in his gaze. She broke the stare and looked away. He was mated and her best friend's father. If she tried to mess with the past it could screw up her future. Inukimi smiled and let out a hyper giggle when she saw the look on the girls face. Inutaisho raised his eye brow at Kimi. She jumped on him and he let out a startled yelp. She latched herself to his arm.

"It's going to work!" Kimi yelled before disappearing into the hall. Inutaisho looked to Reno and the healer.

"Reno, take our guest up to her lady ship. Healer come with me we need to discuss what it is that you saw." Inutaisho and the healer went to walk away when they heard a loud yelp coming from Kagome. Inutaisho turned to face her. She was holding onto Reno and limping badly.

"My lord, have Sesshomaru carry her up the stairs." The healer said. Inutaisho raised his eye brows but called for a guard to fetch Sesshomaru. When he entered Sesshomaru looked sweaty but otherwise fine.

"You called for me father?" he asked.

"Yes would you please take this young woman up to your mother? It seems my guards are too rough and hurt the poor thing."

"That is a servant's job though," Sesshomaru said getting a little testy. Why should he subject himself to servant work and carry this girl.

"Do not question me son please just do it." Inutaisho said and walked off with the healer.

Sesshomaru grumbled but picked Kagome up roughly and she screamed in pain. Sesshomaru flung her over his shoulder and took off at a brisk walk to his mother's room.

"I cannot believe I have to carry this wench to my own mother's room." Sesshomaru complained. He climbed the stairs. Kagome heard what he called her and she kicked him in the stomach causing him to drop her at the top of the stairs. She landed on her good leg and leaned on the wall.

"I wouldn't want the almighty Sesshomaru to lower himself to carry me. I'll make it the rest of the way there on my own." She used the wall to limp away with Reno right next to her. Sesshomaru looked up with blazing red eyes but the red faded as soon as he saw why she was limping. She wasn't doing it for sympathy she was limping because she had a bruise that covered her entire lower leg. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt bad for her. As a human that would take weeks to heal. He suddenly felt bad for making her use it.

"Wait I'm sorry," Sesshomaru picked himself up off the floor. Kagome froze. Did she just hear him apologize to her? "I just thought you were another woman trying to get into my fathers bed please let me help you." this time he picked her up bridal style with care and caution.

"I'm prince Sesshomaru. Whats your name?" Sesshomaru said trying not to look her in the eyes. The silence was uncomfortable.

"I'm Kagome, I'm not here to get into your fathers bed. I was taken hostage and given to your mother. If it were up to me I'd be home right now." Kagome said looking at her hands.

"Yeah, sorry about assuming that, I really didn't mean any offense." Sesshomaru said blushing. Kagome looked up and saw him blushing and decided to smile. Even though he was not looking at her she knew he could see her.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said cheerfully. Suddenly she saw a young boy run past her with red hair. He looked like shippo.

"Who was that?" she asked tears threatened to fall. But she wouldn't let them.

"That was Kit. He's prince to the eastern lands and will be returning home soon. The east is having problems with the castle and mother has agreed to allow him refuge here. He will be returning home soon." They rounded a corner and the end of a long hallway was two doors. One had a crescent moon the other had a full moon. Reno opened the room with the crescent moon and Sesshomaru walked in and put her down on the bed. His mother was nowhere to be seen.

'_She must be with father in his study'_ he thought.

"I'm going to go and get mother. I'll be back." Sesshomaru said.

(The study)

"She is the key. At the next lordly meeting you need to call on me and ask why Kimi has yet to conceive. I will then explain that she is barren. That is the moment you will announce that you have a mistress, and that you will attempt to conceive a child through her. You my lady will need to explain that you have handpicked the mistress and give your consent to the attempt of another heir through the woman you choose. The hard part will be convincing Kagome of agreeing to have the child. She will not be won over by force or black mail. She is a fragile and kind creature. So I suggest you reason with her. Make her feel sorry for you.

But I will warn you, you will need ropes that bind the power of a miko. For that is what she is. If you wish not to be harmed during the intimate course of sex you will need them. They will keep you both safe from the other. It will not be a deliberate attempt on your life. But because your powers are natural enemies they will attempt to dominate the other during your orgasm and could kill you both.

These ropes have a fake aura around them and will fool your powers into thinking they have dominated. Her powers must be sealed because she has the power to purify even you my lord. No other being in existence has that power. She is not aware of it yet. But do not fret if she should figure it out. As I have said she is a kind creature and loves all life. She will not try to hurt any of you." The old man handed Inutaisho the ropes and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"It is this simple?" Kimi said with a small smile on her face.

"Apparently it is." Inutaisho said. Kimi giggled and looked to her mate.

"I saw how she looked at you earlier. There is an attraction there, you, I suppose must build on it. Coax her into the idea. We will give her time to adjust to the life of the castle. For now we should give her a much higher position than a servant. Lower than me but high enough so that no one may boss her around."

"I will look in the library to see where we can place her." Inutaisho said and turned to the study door. Just as he opened it Sesshomaru rounded the corner and approached his father.

"She is in mothers' room waiting for her."

"Go inform your mother then. She will decide where Kagome will be sleeping." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru gave a small incline of the head to his father and walked into his study.

"Mother Kagome is in your room. Father says you will be deciding where she sleeps." Sesshomaru said. Kimi raised an eye brow. Her son never used first names unless he is addressing a lord.

"Taking an interest in our little guest, have you Sesshomaru?" Kimi asked. Sesshomaru blushed.

"No I just figured that she was hurt and I didn't wish to belittle her unnecessarily." He snapped and stomped from the room the action made his mother giggle. She got up and went to her room. It was going on dusk and the young girl was probably tired. She decided to have her stay in the same bed as herself tonight.

As she entered her room Kagome was chattering with Reno. Sitting at the edge of the bed. Kimi decided to stay at the edge of the door and listen for a few moments.

"So why were you afraid of the healer?" Reno asked. Kimi listened intently. She had wondered this herself. But when she avoided answering the question she left it alone for when they were alone.

"You remember those men who brought me in?" Kagome said looking at the floor.

"Yes?" Reno said.

"The large man forced a climax from me without taking my barrier away. He did it in front of so many men… I was so scared of it happening again." Kagome said.

Kimi chose this time to come into the room.

"Well my dear you are safe now. There is no need to be afraid." Kimi said cupping her face. "If you need to release those emotions you are safe to do it now. You will sleep next to me tonight. This is your new home child we will take care of you." Kimi sat at the edge of the bed and held Kagome close like a mother would. Kagome wasn't sure why but she trusted the demoness. Before she knew it Kagome began to cry. She cried for shippo, whom she would never see again, she cried for the woman who she watched get her innocence taken from her in the most brutal way possible and just be tossed around like some common whore, but most of all she cried for herself. So much heart break that she had to endure so far. She came to accept the fact that she would never see her family again if it never took her back to the future in the first place, then it was safe to assume it would never work the way it used to again.

Kagome cried until she could cry no more and soon fell asleep against Kimi. Kimi laid her down and undressed herself while Reno undressed Kagome. Kimi layed next to Kagome and held her close to give her a sense of security. Soon she drifted off to sleep herself. Hoping to herself that tomorrow she could begin to give the girl good memories to look back on.


	3. A New Role

Kagome woke up next to Kimi. Kimi was wrapped around her at first kagome wasn't sure what to do. She looked up to see if she was still asleep but her golden orbs looked back down at her. Kagome blushed a little.

"Good morning child, did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am…err I mean milady." kagome quickly corrected herself. Kimi let her go and sat up on the bed.

"Kagome is it?" kagome nodded her head. "While it is just in this castle you may call me either Kimi or mother. When in the presence of other lords is when you need to call me milady. Understand my dear?" Kimi told her as she got up and pulled on a string. Kagome watched her as a male servant came in. it then occurred to kagome that she was naked, shrieked and hid under the covers. This caused Kimi to laugh. She walked over to the bed and lifted the covers just enough to see her face.

"Kagome, He is only here to dress us. I am not allowed to have a female servant on orders of my mother and father."

"But Reno is your servant."

"She is unknown to my parents."

"Why aren't you aloud to have a female servant?"

"I will answer all your questions in due time for now we need to find out where my mate has decided to put you." with that Kimi yanked the blanket off her and threw it across the room. Kagome covered herself.

"Besides he doesn't like females." Kimi said and winked at kagome. Kagome nodded feeling a lot better and got up.

"I would like her dressed in a white and green kimono today, Naito."

"Yes milady." He gently reached for kagome and brought her in front of the mirror.

"What shade would you like milady?" Naito asked.

"Forest green," Kimi said. The servant began dressing kagome who was trying to keep up with his movements. He was moving very fast and kagome could feel the fabric wrapping around her but she just could not see him. When he was done she looked in the mirror.

Her kimonos base color was white. It was out lined in green and had think vines coming up from the bottom that wrapped around a crescent moon. The lining was shinny and it brought out her eyes.

"What of her hair?"

"Simply brush it out I will experiment with it later." He then led her to a chair and sat her down. He brushed out her hair kagome sat still. She was used to her mother doing this to her hair.

Her mother…

Kagome was saddened about the thought of her mother but otherwise was accepting the fact she would never see her again. She looked at the floor her mother would be ok without her…right?

Kimi walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking her in the eye.

"You look beautiful." She said. Kagome stood from the chair. Kimi still being naked allowed the servant to lead her around to the mirror. They went through the questions of colors and shades then the servant brushed out her hair. Kimi stood and took kagome by the hand and left the room.

"Walk with me?" Kimi asked. Kagome began to follow her limping a little and Kimi let her hand go. As they went outside Kimi lead her to the gardens just as she was about to enter she saw kagome look to the dojo. Kimi knew her son was in there and based off the look that kagome was giving it so did she.

"Kagome?" Kimi asked. Kagome looked at her and smiled ready to follow her into the gardens.

"No, go ahead and go watch him we will have plenty of time to talk later." Kimi said brushing kagomes bangs out of her face. Kagome smiled and limped toward the dojo. Kimi smiled and entered the gardens. There was a hidden door that led to the library where her mate's aura was coming from. Kimi walked up to a patch of vines that hung off the wall. She put her hand on the outside of it and her crescent moon glowed. The vines moved apart and a door lifted up revealing a passage way. Kimi walked into it and it closed behind her.

Meanwhile…

Kagome opened up the dojo doors. There in the middle of the arena was Sesshomaru and a much larger demon. Off to the side was another demon that looked to be assessing the situation. Sesshomaru was straight facing his opponent. Kagome pulled in her aura and snuck into the viewing area. Then she heard a clash. She looked up Sesshomaru's sword was holding his own against the other demons claws. He gave a slight push and flipped over his opponent. He kicked him in the back of the leg and the demon fell. He held his sword to the demons throat.

"Yield!" he demanded. The demon looked at the other. He nodded his head.

"I yield to my superior." The demon said. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and sheathed it.

"Good job Sesshomaru you're almost ready to face me, then your father." The demon on the ground got up and went to walk out when he smelled something delicious. He looked over to the viewing area to see a young girl. He licked his lips and went over to her.

"Thank you general Tahoe. I look forward to the day when-" Sesshomaru was cut short when he heard kagome scream. There was the demon he just defeated about to swallow her whole. Sesshomaru sprang into action slicing off the demons hand and catching kagome. The demon screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. Sesshomaru looked at him with disgust.

"Are you blind? Can you not see she wears robes of the royal? Be thankful I cut off your hand. If it had been my father you would have lost your head." Sesshomaru stormed away with a very frightened kagome in his arms. Once outside the dojo he put her down and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Are you insane? He could have killed you! Do you not know how to defend yourself?" Sesshomaru yelled in her face. Kagome looked angrily at him.

"I don't actually. All I have are my miko powers, but I only know how to make them come out of a bow." She yelled back. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at her.

"Bows were the first weapon I learned. I'll be back. Don't move." Sesshomaru went back into the dojo. Kagome crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot at a rapid pace. She didn't like being told what to do but she was in an unknown place and she would have to play by its rules. Sesshomaru came back out a few second later with 3 quivers of arrows and a bow. He took out the first one and fired it at a tree. He looked at her.

"Go look at it." He said pointing at it. The tree was at least 200 paces away. Kagome walked over to it with Sesshomaru hot on her heels. When she got to it, it was in the very center of a dark knot on the trunk. The knot was no bigger than her fist.

"You will learn to advance your bow and I will teach you how to hone your miko powers. It shouldn't be much different from the demon powers I possess. I will also be teaching you hand to hand combat so that you can use your powers when you have no weapon."

"So which do I do first?" kagome asked him.

"Bow, until you can pierce the very center of my arrow at the same distance I shot it you will train every day. After you have completed that I will hone your power, then hand to hand combat. On days we cannot practice every chance you get you are to meditate in the gardens." Sesshomaru said kagome smiled at him and nodded her head. Sesshomaru took her by the hand and lead her about twenty paces away.

"Aim for the tree next to it and show me how your powers develop." Sesshomaru said handing her the bow and an arrow. Kagome loaded the arrow and took aim. She let it fly and Sesshomaru saw a bright flash. He then looked to the tree and found it with scorch marks on it, the arrow in the very center of it.

"While that technic is pretty it's too noticeable. I want you to fire arrows without your energy for now when I teach you to hone your skills we will return to the bow. Again." he said. Kagome let another arrow fly hitting slightly to the left.

"Again," Sesshomaru said.

Meanwhile…

Kimi reached the library where her mate was sitting. Looking at a scroll and contemplating over it.

"Have you found anything?" Kimi asked.

"Yes. I think you may be very interested in the position I have picked out for her." Taisho said. Kimi came over and sat down in her mates lap and looked over the scroll.

"I think that will work wonderfully. I have some news though." Kimi said her mate was rubbing her back.

"Whats that?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagome has seemed to have taken a liking to Sesshomaru." Kimi said.

"And he to her Kimi. This could be a problem I will speak with the healer about it." Kimi got off his lap and taisho opened up a box. It had a bell inside of it. Taisho gave it one ring. The bell was so soft he was sure one else in the castle heard it. But the bell was a summoning tool. He knew the healer heard it.

"You rang my lord and lady?" he popped out of nowhere.

"Yes something has developed healer. It seems Sesshomaru and kagome have taken a liking to each other. Will it interfere with our plans?"

"No but be warned. It would be best to let him take her virginity. Everything will play out as it is supposed to. Let him take her innocence then you are to impregnate her. Do not force them it will happen soon enough for if you do not then there will not be a future for Sesshomaru and kagome to look forward to." With that the healer disappeared. Inutaisho heard a scream and looked out the window and saw kagome being held by another demon. But before he could take action Sesshomaru cut her from his grasp and left the building. He watched the yelling contest and how Sesshomaru instructed her on how to fire her bow. Taisho was impressed with her powers. He thought it best to leave them be.

"Something else troubles me mate." Kimi said she was holding her chin in her hands thinking.

"What is that?" taisho said starring out the window at kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Why would that lord give her to us, when it would benefit him more to take her as his wife?" Kimi asked.

"I'm not sure the only thing I can think of is that he wanted that badly to be in our good graces. I will keep my spy's on him.

In the court yard…

"That will be enough for the day. You may retire or go to mother." Sesshomaru approached the tree and pulled out all the arrows with one hand.

"Thank you sensei!" kagome said limping over to him and hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru was so baffled by her action he wasn't sure what to do. She let him go and limped into the castle. Still stunned Sesshomaru stood there. Not sure what to do. He looked up and saw his father grinning at him. Sesshomaru scowled and took the arrows into the dojo. Kagome entered the castle and looked around the throne room. Unsure of where to go from where she was so she decided to go and explore. There was a door to her left and one to her right. She decided to go to the left. When she entered the door she came across the biggest room she had ever seen.

"You found the dance hall I see." There stood Inutaisho arms crossed leaning on the wall smirk in place on his face. Kimi was hidden in the shadows. But kagome was unaware of her presence.

"Is that what this is?" kagome asked.

"Do you know how to dance?" Inutaisho asked approaching her.

"Not really." Kagome admitted. Inutaisho grabbed her by the small of her back and her hand with the other.

"This is a new dance we have just learned of from the continent. They call it the waltz. Just follow my lead." Inutaisho said. He began going slow kagome watched his feet trying to get the hang of the rhythm. When she got it, it was like second nature to her. Soon they were spinning and having a great time. You could hear kagomes laughter from all over. Inutaisho dipped her and looked into her eyes. She looked back he was an amazing demon. She noticed the look he was giving her and he was inching his head closer to hers. She pushed him back a bit and smiled.

"Were you looking for me milord?" kagome asked him.

"Please call me Taisho and yes I was. I have found a position that is perfect for you. I have the lady's approval too." He said he twirled her and she stopped arm extended.

"What is that?" kagome asked him.

"I want you to be my family pet. With this position no one will be allowed to boss you around except my mate and I and it will keep you safe from the other lords. There is no other position I could put you in due to you being human. The only one above you would be my mate. It is a very privileged position." He said.

"A pet as in some animal?" she stopped and stepped away. Kimi read her aura. It spoke of disturbance and upset. She came out of the shadows.

"Kagome you must understand we picked the position for you so you would be safe. If the other demon lords found you in any other position they would demand your head. Or in some cases they would ask you to lay with them in bed. We wish to protect you." Kimi said coming close to kagome. "This position, by law, says no one my touch you, except me, my mate or Sesshomaru. And we would never touch you against your will. Anyone else would be punishable by death. However there is a down side kagome." Kimi said. Kagome looked up from the floor.

"What's that?" she asked. Inutaisho sighed and looked at her.

"It calls for your virginity to be taken away so that you may be bonded to the house of the moon. That way you would never age as long as this house still stands. Only a person of the blood line may do this. So it cannot be me." Kagome took a step back. She realized what that meant.

"It would have to be Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"My mate cannot do it due to the fact he is already mated to me or he could just mark you." Kagome trembled losing her virginity was a scary thought after what happened to her with the minor lord.

"Am I aloud to think on it?" kagome asked.

"Yes you may but you need to make a choice before the next full moon. Then we will have to announce to the other lords that we have taken you as our pet or they may demand you to be removed. By your life or simply thrown out." Inutaisho said.

"That gives me a month?" kagome said she was shaking violently her voice was rickety and she was almost to the point of tears. She felt a pressure on the back of her neck and everything went black.

Inutaisho caught her as she fell unconscious. He couldn't take the tears she was about to let spill. It was a lot to take in so he would do his best to shelter from it. When she awoke he hoped she would be in better spirits.

"Take her to your room and let her sleep. She will be asleep the rest of the night." He said and handed her to Inukimi. He walked away contemplating on how to tell Sesshomaru what was needed of him. He hoped he would simply comply. But knowing his son, he would put up a fight. However he might comply if he was to tell him it was the only way to keep her safe.

The next morning Inutaisho contemplated as he entered the gardens following the trail his sons scent left. When Sesshomaru was in the gardens he was normally meditating.

As he approached him he was deep in meditation. Inutaisho flared his aura a few times to bring him out of his Trans.

As Sesshomaru woke from his meditation he felt his father. He didn't even open his eyes.

"What brings you to the gardens father?"

"You my son, I have to speak with you. Your mother and I have chosen young kagomes position in the house."

"Where are you placing her?" Sesshomaru said.

"The family pet." Sesshomaru's eyes popped open with a scowl.

"Do you realize what that will subject her to if mother is found barren?" he said venom pouring out his mouth with every word. He was beyond pissed.

"Yes but it is the only way to keep her safe. The lords won't be allowed to touch her. If one was to find out even now that we have her in the castle they would have every right to demand her head. I am watching for anyone who sends letters to the other lords now. She did not take the news very lightly when we told her. However that was not the reason I came to talk to you."

"What reason do you have to come and talk to me?"

"There is a ritual that calls for her bonding to the house of the moon. I am mated and cannot do it. So it's up to you to take her virginity in exchange for the immortality of a demon so she may be protected from sickness and death. But only one of the bloodline may do it."

"I refuse to lay with a human." Sesshomaru bit out.

"But you must do it if you want her to be safe." Inutaisho bit back. Sesshomaru closed his eyes again.

"Let her die then I do not care."

"One day you will regret those words." Inutaisho said. He turned his back on his son and walked away fuming that he would be so selfish. He then stopped and turned to his son.

"I wonder why you saved her yesterday if you cared not if she lived or died." He then walked away to leave his son whit his thoughts. If he was right it makes Sesshomaru think. However, if he was wrong he would have to come up with and alternative to bind her to the house of the moon. There was only one other way he would have to talk to his mate's brother.

Sesshomaru peaked at his father. How could he simply lay with a woman he just met? He hardly knew her. He let out a sigh. This was going to be very trying on him. He just had a bed feeling about what he just said. He stopped his meditation and went to his room.

Inutaisho walked up to his mate's room.

"He refused," Was all he said before he walked out. Kimi was aware of who they would have to turn to, to bind her if she accepted. She had Reno set up a servant's cot in her room for kagome to sleep on tonight. Tomorrow would be a big day.

The next morning came early for kagome. When she woke it was still dark outside she rubbed her head. She put on the same kimono from yesterday and left the room. Kimi was still sleep and from the looks of the hall so was everyone else. She pulled her aura in and went outside to the dojo. She would contemplate her answer as she practiced her bow and arrow. With each arrow she fired she would get closer to the very center when she hit the center she would back up 10 paces. With each thought that entered her head she couldn't help but feel like she should read the scroll that contained the information on her position.

She fired the last arrow and she felt some one behind her. She ducked just in time to dodge a sword. She turned and there was Sesshomaru smirking.

"Your powers serve you well. But I can think of at least 10 people who would have felt my aura approach though." He said sheathing his sword.

"I wasn't concentrating though sensei." Kagome said with a smile.

"You should never let your guard down even when you feel safe." Sesshomaru paused. He watched kagome walk to her tree and pull out the arrows one by one. He walked up to them stopped her and pulled them all out at once. "My father came to me last night about your position. He told me what it requires." Kagome looked at the ground she was still thinking about her decision.

"Yes, I am aware of it. But I still have yet to make my decision." she said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this.

"you honestly need to think about this? Any other human would be hopping on the chance." Sesshomaru said looking over his blade. Kagome gave him an angry glance.

"I'm not every other human. I. Am. Me." Kagome snapped. She dropped the arrows and the bow in her hand and went to the gardens. Sesshomaru was left standing alone holding a quiver of arrows. He sighed.

_This female sure is touchy…_

He was going to follow her when the general called him to the dojo. It was time to begin his training already. He sighed again and followed the general inside.

Kagome was walking around the gardens trying not to think of Sesshomaru or any one she was walking she found and over grown patch of bushes. They were covering an unused path. There was just enough room at the bottom of the bushes to crawl through. She got on her hands and knees and crawled through. When she reached to other side and got up she looked around. This part of the gardens was untrimmed and had birds in them. She walked along it. At the end of the path was a giant tree. As she looked at it she became very sleepy she stumbled to a root and passed out. She had no feeling of the root wrapping around her to cradle her so she was not lying on the cold ground.

_In Kagomes head_

_It was foggy. She looked around the place she looked to be in. and could see nothing. she started walking and then she heard a voice._

"_Why were you upset?" it said._

"_Something a friend said made me mad."_

"_What was said?"_

"_He was comparing me to everyone else. When will people realize I'm not anyone else? I'm not Kikyo I'm not every other human. I am me, I am kagome." she said. She was very upset._

"_Did you consider the thought he was impressed by you? Perhaps that was why he was comparing you." kagome thought about it for a moment. That could be the reason. She just hadn't thought of it that way._

"_I suppose I owe him an apology?"_

"_It would seem so." Kagome furrowed her eye brows._

"_Wait a moment who are you?"_

"_Call me Hua." the voice said "you need to be working on your meditation kagome."_

"_wait, please I don't have many friends to talk to."_

"_I can be your friend. If you ever need to talk to some one come to me and I will put your mind at ease so we may speak."_

"_Why are you being so nice to me?" kagome asked._

"_We trees love to talk. We are told the best stories but humans have a hard time hearing us. You need to go now kagome, keep in mind what I said."_

Kagome woke to find herself being cradled by the root she fell asleep against. When she went to move she looked over the edge to find herself over thirty feet in the air. She gulped a little. Then the root moved and she looked around to see why and she began to gently slide down it. She landed and giggled at the ride. She patted the root and it layed back down to where it was. Well when she was confused and needed to sort out her problems she knew where she could go for help. She walked away from Hua in a much better mood. She went to meditate when she heard loud banging's from the dojo and a crowd of demons at the doors. She walked over to them.

"Whats going on?" kagome asked.

"The lord and son are fighting." One soldier said. Just before they all ran from the dojo. When they all cleared a large sphere or demon energy went out the door. She masked her aura and went in. she had to see what they were arguing about.

"Why do you care who I have picked for the bonding?!" taisho yelled to his son.

"Because if you allowed him to do it there is a good chance she could be killed!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"What do you care you said to let her die. You said you didn't care!" taisho yelled. Kagome gasped she ran out of the dojo unnoticed.

Taisho's sword clashed with Sesshomaru's and his other fist connected with his sons jaw. Taisho stood over his sword to his throat.

"I LIED!" Sesshomaru screamed.

"Then admit why and I will let you do the bonding!" Taisho looked at his son. Sesshomaru let a tear slip out of his eyes. Taisho withdrew his sword and sheathed it. Sesshomaru got to his knees and punched the ground.

"I'm not sure why. All I know is the thought of any other man touching her sickens me. The thought of her in harm boils my blood, and the thought of crawling in next to her every night stirs something inside me I never have known. The thought of her dyeing scares me. It's frustrating I don't understand it!" Sesshomaru covered his head and touched his moon to the ground. He was in straight tears now. Taisho leaned down and touched his sons back. He was still a pup deep down after all.

"They are called emotions son. The one you feel are the beginnings of love. Spend more time with her and find out if you can get closer to her. See if you can get her to do the ritual. I will let you do the bonding. There are three things you need to do to bond her. Bite her on each side of the neck and press your moon to her forehead. She will then be bonded to this house. She will never be touched by any one or thing that ever means her harm. Sickness and death will never touch her. Do this son, keep her out of harms reach." Taisho said and left his son in the dojo with his thoughts.

He was walking past the gardens when he smelt kagomes scent laced with tears. He traced her scent back to the dojo. His eyes widened. He had a feeling kagome caught the wrong part of that fight and ran out. He then traced her scent up to his mate's room. He heard sobbing and Kimi trying to console her.

"He doesn't care as I thought he did. It's just another demon who I thought would care for me but he doesn't." kagome sobbed.

"Kagome running out in the middle of conversations isn't exactly the best idea. You probly didn't hear everything I beg you give him another chance please." Kimi asked her. Kagome thought about it and stopped crying but was still sniffling.

"One more chance." Kagome whispered.

_I don't know if I could lose another person in my life right now._

She got off the bed and went down to the gardens. Inutaisho leapt up and hid on the ceiling as she passed him. He dropped down and looked at his mate.

"It's worse than we thought. He's in love with her." He said

"He fell for her in such a short time?"

"I don't understand it either. I'll try the healer later for now, let them settle down. Both their emotions are stirred up an awful lot." He said. Kimi nodded her head.

Kagome went to the garden and stopped to admire some blue and black roses. She had never seen such an exotic flower before. Her favorite flower was the rose. But she had never seen the colors that were in this garden before. Her tears had long since dried. She felt Sesshomaru flare his aura flare behind her. She flared hers in response.

"Mother had them planted about 50 years ago. Her favorite though is the Lilly. Myself, I prefer lavender." He said.

"My favorite is the rose." She said.

"We will be postponing your training for now." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well sensei." She said. He thought she was still upset about what he had said to her earlier.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier to you-"Sesshomaru was cut off by a finger in his lips. He looked to see kagome doing it. She smiled sadly at him.

"Don't, it just occurred to me you may have been trying to complement me. I'm just so used to people comparing me to others I have become very defensive when I hear something like It." kagome said. She removed her hand but it was caught in midair by Sesshomaru's hand he brought it up to his cheek and curled his head into it.

"Whoever compared you to others to make you act like that is an idiot. I don't wish to ever make you up set ever again. Please forgive my insensitivity."

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing but it felt so right to have her touching him.

"There is nothing to forgive." She smiled and lifted her lips to meet his moon. She placed a small kiss on it and she left the gardens. Outside the door is where Kimi found her.

"Kagome you will be happy to know I have found you the perfect room." she took kagome by the hand and led her up the stairs and to a room about four doors down from where she was. She looked to Kimi and the lady motioned her inside. Kagome entered and gasped. There was pink and purple everywhere her bed was made of pink silk sheets. The gossamer curtains were a light purple.

"Wow, Kimi you did all this for me?" kagome asked.

"Yes, originally it was to be for a daughter but we have yet to be blessed with such joys." Kimi said.

"Thank you so much!" kagome jumped on Kimi and hugged her.

"It is late dear you need some sleep." Kimi said. She left kagome in her room that squealed with joy and jumped on her bed and landed on her back. The bed was so soft. Went to the window and found her room looked down on the gardens. There she saw Sesshomaru admiring the flowers. When he looked up she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her.

_Oh no I can't be falling for him…_

She smiled back at him. She then looked up at the sun set. She felt at peace here for the first time since she came to this new era she was happy. That was when she decided to accept her new role. Tomorrow morning she would tell the inu's and Sesshomaru that she wanted to be a part of all this. For the night she would sleep soundly. She left her window open, undressed and crawled into bed.

Sesshomaru looked up at her from her new room. The way the sunset light hit her was beautiful his heart jumped in his chest. He found himself smiling at her and he watched as she brought her hand to her chest and smiled back. She looked out at the sun set for a few moments before disappearing inside for the night. Sesshomaru was sure of it now. He loved her.


	4. Acceptance and Transformation

Chapter 4: Acceptance and Transformation.

AN: I completely forgot to add a disclaimer so I do not own inuyasha!

Kagome woke the next morning to a beautiful sunrise. She had a great feeling about today. She looked over to her vanity and fond a rose sitting there. It was one of the ones she was admiring last night. She smiled. It had to be Sesshomaru.

_So he can be sweet can he? Two can play that game._

She quickly got dressed in a light pink kimono that had yellow flowers all over it. She put of her socks and ran out the door. She went to Kimi's room to find her getting dressed with the same male servant from the other day ago.

"Well, well, well you're up early my dear kagome." Kimi said. She dressed in a light blue kimono that faded into purple at the top.

"Kimi I have some great news!" Kagome said and she giggled. Kimi looked at her smiling.

"I have decided to take you guys up on the offer." Kagome said smiling Kimi shrieked and pounced on her the two women hugged and laughed.

"This is wonderful news. I have to go tell Taisho!" Kimi said running off and smiling. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

She walked back to her room and looked out the window into the gardens. She felt so right when she was here now, like she belonged. No one compared her to Kikyo no one called her wench or woman. No one was making her walk ten thousand miles every day. She didn't mind walking but when she wanted a rest she didn't have to scream and fight to do it. She missed her friends but maybe she could change it so that none of them had to suffer. She decided to go down to the gardens and meditate for a little while.

Kimi went running up to the study where her mate's aura was coming from. She burst through the door and pounced on him he let out a yelp as she bear hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"She said yes!" Kimi yelled and ran out the study leaving a very disturbed Taisho on the floor flattened out like a pancake.

"Huh?" he said then it registered with him. Kagome agreed to her position. Inutaisho got up and ran out after Kimi. He wanted to be the one to tell Sesshomaru. He was leaping for joy all the way down the stairs. When he found Sesshomaru he was in the dojo sparring with his general. He ran straight into the fight the general stopped immediately and bowed low. Sesshomaru looked at his beaming father.

"She agreed to the ritual!" Taisho said. Sesshomaru went wide eyed as his father picked him up in a sideways hug and spun him around. Now that the excitement was out of his system he put him down and looked at his son. He was disturbed that his father laid hands on his person. Then he smiled.

"I think I need to go and have a talk with the miko about making my parents behave like pups." Sesshomaru said teasingly. InuTaisho gave his son a slap on the back and ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru dismissed the general for the day and went to go and find kagome. It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting next to the rose bush meditating. She looked to be in deep thought.

"Are you aware of the affect you have on my parents?" Sesshomaru said being a smart ass.

"No, not at all why?" kagome replied.

"Well my father ran into the dojo today and actually hugged me." Kagome gasped out a playful sound.

"What did you do?" she opened her eyes at this point. She was playing along with his attitude.

"Nothing I was so shocked he would act so childish. But when I came out of my shock I bent him over my knee for not acting his age." He said with a slap to the knee.

"Well then someone has bent you over one to many times." kagome said playfully Sesshomaru gave her a deadly look. She squeaked and ran off as he gave chase. When he finally caught her they landed beneath a sakura tree. He was on top of her. She blushed a little bit.

Without thinking Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips. At first it was just going to be a peck then kagome melted into it and sifted her fingers into his soft long locks. He brought up his hand to massage her lower back the other one went to the side of her face. When she opened up her eyes she was looking at red ones. At first she was puzzled but then remembered he was a demon. She wasn't scared of him and that pleased him he let out a content growl that vibrated his whole body and spiked her arousal. Subconsciously she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her kimono opened up and her scent hit him full force. She let out a moan and he froze he could hear a voice in his head. One he had never heard before.

_**Master…**_

He tore himself from her grasp. She looked up disappointed and hurt. He still had blood red eyes. He ran from her he had to get to his father.

_**Why you run master we were enjoying ourselves…**_

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru yelled clutching his head. Dropping to his knees he yelled for Taisho again. Taisho came running.

"What is it son?" Taisho asked.

"I don't know I can hear this voice in my head and my whole body hurts." Sesshomaru said. His face began to elongate into a snout.

"Hold on son we need to get you out side." taisho picked his son up and took him outside. Taisho stripped of all clothing and transformed in front of his son. He let out a howl. Kimi heard it and jumped out her window and did the same. She came running to her mate and son.

'His beast is about to come out, be ready.' Taisho yipped to his mate. She barked in response. She nudged her son a little bit and that was all it took. He grew and transformed for the first time since he was born. Sesshomaru's beast let out a roar he was twice the size of his mother but still smaller than his father. He took off at a dead run. Taisho and Kimi followed him taisho ran out in front of him and stopped him. He took off in another direction. Kimi was ready for him she also stopped him in the other direction and sent him back towards the castle. When he was finally done running he collapsed. Still in their true forms Kimi and taisho helped him stand and led him back to the castle. He leaned against his father and his mother helped him walk.

When they go to the court yard taisho yelled for his general. The general came running and helped him pick up Sesshomaru. Kimi lead the general to his room. Taisho looked around a realized someone was missing.

'_Where is kagome?' he thought._

He went to the gardens. This was where her scent was coming from. She was next to the rose bush petting the flowers with a frown on her face. As taisho got closer he picked up something peculiar about her scent that played with his nose. There were lingering scents of arousal that still hung in the air. But there was something about her scent in particular that caught his attention.

"Kagome?" taisho called her name.

Kagome looked up from the bush her tear stained face said it all.

"We…I…He….im not sure what happened." She said looking at the ground.

"I should be thanking you child. I have been trying to get him to transform since he was born." Taisho said holding out his hand so he could help her stand. Her kimono was not done up all the way.

"Really? I thought I did something wrong." She said taking his hand.

"Not at all dear. If you don't mind I need to find something out. May I smell you?" taisho asked. Kagome blushed but nodded her head. Taisho pulled her close and brought her neck to his nose and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes they were red. Now he understood.

"I see why he acted so strongly to you my dear." Taisho said eyes still red. At first kagome took a step back. She didn't want taisho to react the same way her crush just did. Taisho noticed and moved his red eyes to her small frame.

"I have more control over my beast than my son does dear, do not fear me." His face did not have a smile but it wasn't hard either. Slowly his eyes turned back to their amber color.

"You're in heat child. That's why he acted that way. His beast reacted to your heat." Taisho said. Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. Heat?

"What do you mean?" kagome asked.

"Check your sex I do believe, for a human, you have begun a menstrual cycle. For demons that signals heat." Then it hit her.

Her period.

She took off at a dead run up to her room. When she got there she stripped completely and looked at her underwear sure enough they were red. She went to her bag and got out a pad and a clean pair. She put them on. She felt very strange. She decided to stay in her room the rest of the day. She kept playing what happened in the gardens over and over in her head. She took out her I pod and some head phones. She dressed in her bell bottoms and a dark blue tank top. She went to her balcony and sat on the edge of the railing. She turned on a song that was perfect for her feelings and jammed out. She was very embarrassed that taisho and Sesshomaru smelt her period. Kimi walked into her room about twenty minutes later. Kagome didn't even move. She felt Kimi flare at the door and she flared back. When Kimi came in she could hear strange noises coming from kagomes head. Kagome shut it off and removed her head phones and turned to Kimi.

"You should go to him tonight. With you in heat it will bring his beast out. If his beast is out then it will bond you more strongly." Kimi said.

"You really think I should?" she asked Kimi.

"Yes I do." Kagome was a little scared,

"Do not fret kagome. He may not be an experienced lover but he will be gentle no the less. I will stay close to stop him if he should get to rough." That made kagome fell much better.

"Can I have you cloth maker make me something though?" Kimi raised her eyebrow.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his room. He was an emotional wreck. He though he had almost hurt her. Sesshomaru was standing on his balcony trying to get some fresh air in to his lungs. The sun set was very pretty tonight. His mind flashed back to kagome leaning on her balcony rail. The way the light reflected off her face. How she smiled at him and disappeared. He let out a sigh. He heard his door open and shut he figured it was a servant he turned to tell them to get out and froze. There was kagome in a light blue silk piece of cloth. It came up about three quarters of the way up her legs and stopped. It hung by two small straps on her shoulders. She took a timid step towards him. He could smell her heat his eyes went red instantly. His beast wanted to see what she would do. She took another step to him. He moved slowly to her. When she was right in front of him she slipped her nighty off. There she stood completely exposed to him. His beast kept in mind the ritual that he was to perform.

**XXXX LEMON WARNING XXXX**

He dipped her head into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it. His hand went to her back. He shrugged off his top and kagome undid his bottoms and they slip to the floor. Both were completely naked and embracing. Kagome's mind was racing when she felt herself be picked up and layed on the bed. Her breath hitched when he latched himself onto her left breast. His other hand was kneading her other. She moaned an arched her back. He switched to the other breast and she let out a loud moan. She thought she was being too loud so she tried to muffle her sounds. When he growled at her she stopped trying to muffle herself.

Sesshomaru abandoned her nipples witch were, peaked and hard, and went for her neck and she moaned. His hand found her sex lips and her breath hitched. He began rubbing her clit in circles slowly at first. He was mindful of his claws so he didn't cut her delicate skin. Kagome began moaning continuously.

"Sess-" she tried saying. There was a coil building up in her stomach he began rubbing faster and faster when her coil let loose she cried out his name.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" she arched into him and he used that moment to plunge into her he sank his fangs into one side of her neck. She was riding a shock wave of bliss so hard she didn't even notice when he broke her maiden hood. The pain she felt on her neck turned to pleasure when he pulled his fangs out of her skin. He waited for her to come down from her high she was so tight around his shaft he struggled to not rock his hips forward. She accidently flexed her vaginal walls. And he let out a moan of his own. She flexed again. Sesshomaru took this as a signal to continue. He slowly rocked his hips forward and pulled back. Kagome moaned and held onto him. He picked up his pace slowly at first afraid to hurt her.

"Faster please," she begged. He complied with a small increase of speed. She was still only human. She let out mews and moans of pleasure. When she asked for more he gave it. They both reached their climax and came together. As he spilled his seed inside her he thrust three more times and sank his fangs into the other side of her neck. She cried out his name. He brought them both to their peaks multiple times the entire night. Their claims could be herd all over the castle. When he was done he fell next to her panting. She passed out and he pulled her close and held her. His training was about to start. He let her go and got up. He pulled his clothing on and leaned over her. He pressed his moon to her forehead. He pulled away and looked at her head. It held the crescent moon on it now and on each side where he bit her was a moon as well.

**XXXX LEMON OVER XXXX**

He ran outside so as not to be late. He felt amazing. All he knew was that he wanted to do that over and over with her. He wanted to watch her at her peak every night.

Kagome woke up to pains all over. At first she thought it was just from the night but then the pain grew steadily. She screamed Kimi heard her and came running. Kagome was thrashing around the bed. Kimi went to her side and held her down she looked at her hands they were growing claws and her hair was lengthening. Kimi yelled for Reno. Reno came running and tried to help Kimi hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. After about ten minutes kagome finally settled down and passed out. Kimi looked her over. She now had two elven ears and claws. Kimi lifted her lips and found fangs. Kimi smiled the bonding was successful. Kagome was now immortal, after she thought about it though she came to a conclusion. She needed to go and talk to her mate. She left Reno with kagome. Before she left she looked at Reno longingly. She would be upset with her but she would understand. She ran down the hallway to her mates study.

"Taisho we need to talk." Kimi said.

"What about?" taisho said.

"I can't do it." Kimi said out of breath.

"What? Why?" he looked worried at her.

"They love each other mate I cannot take her from him. He deserves the chance we never got. I cannot do it." Kimi said.

"What about Reno? How does she feel about this?" Kimi was in tears.

"I love her with all my heart. But I cannot sacrifice my son's happiness for my own."

"I to, had been thinking on this. Now that you have voiced your opinion I think it best if we leave them alone. We will abandon our plans." Kimi walked slowly out of the study leaving her mate to his thoughts. She went back to Sesshomaru's room to go and tell Reno. When she entered Reno looked at her mistress and smiled.

"Reno I love you." Kimi said. Reno looked to Kimi's eyes and knew exactly what she was saying.

"I love you to." Reno and Kimi met in the middle kissing each other passionately. In tears Reno tore away from Kimi and ran off. Kimi sat next to the bed waiting for kagome to wake up. About an hour later kagome woke from her sleep.

Kagome stretched and noticed her nether regions were sore. But she expected that. She looked over to Kimi. Everything was sharper more distinct. She took in a deep breath and smelled salt and water in the air. Kimi smiled at her warmly.

"What happened to me?" she said.

"Your body turned demon. Not your powers but just your body. Your immortal as me and Sesshomaru and my mate now kagome. Sickness and death cannot touch you." Kimi said. She got up off the floor and pulled on the rope in the far corner. Another male servant entered the room and began dressing kagome again.

"You never did tell me why you weren't allowed to have a female servant Kimi."

"For the same reason Sesshomaru is not allowed to have a female servant. My parents are afraid that I will try to bed her." That struck a chord in kagomes mind.

'_She's gay?'_

"But your mated to Inutaisho?" kagome asked.

"It was an arranged mating. Taisho and I were childhood friends. We never developed feelings for each other like that. After the mating I told him that I was attracted to the same sex as myself. He said it was fine with him. When we found out I was pupped my parents were over joyed. Soon after Sesshomaru was born my parents came over for a visit and found me in bed with another female. They had no idea I had permission from taisho to do as I pleased. We never made love the way you and Sesshomaru did last night. That was when the order came that I was not to have a female servant. Then I met Reno, and Ill tell you this. I know I'm in love with her. But we can never be because I am mated already."

The thought saddened kagome. The male servant brushed out kagomes hair. Kagome stood up and hugged Kimi.

"It's going to be ok." She said to her. Kimi hugged her back. Someday she would make a great mother.


	5. Tragedy Strikes and a Forced Hand

**Chapter 5: Tragedy strikes and a Forced hand**

As the days turned into weeks and weeks into months Sesshomaru and kagome became closer and closer. Sesshomaru picked upon his training. When the day came that he very nearly defeated his father in battle, his father declared him a graduate in combat skills. The other lords took the news of kagome rather well with her appearance she was easily passed off as a demoness.

Taisho began Sesshomaru's political training and Sesshomaru began kagomes combat skills. After only 6 short months kagome was as deadly as Sesshomaru was himself. She learned to use the javelin, sword, bow, hand to hand and honed her powers so she could use them whenever she wanted. After each training session she and Sesshomaru would be so worked up that they would suddenly disappear to enjoy all the fruits of each other over and over.

Then one day a letter came from the east.

Kagome woke the next morning in her room a single rose one her vanity. It was a habit for Sesshomaru to leave one for her to find every morning. She smiled. She loved him and she knew he was fond of her. It was a beautiful summer morning. She wanted to go and meditate in the gardens. Kagome had a habit of spreading a calming aura around the castle when she meditated. She sighed it was going to be a beautiful day.

Inutaisho was in his study going through his paper work when a messenger burst through the door.

"Sire, an urgent message from the east!" The messenger bowed low and held out the scroll. Inutaisho opened it up and glared at the scroll.

"Send for my mate and pup tell them to meet me in the armory." He said leaving the study. He stormed down the hall and into the armory.

"TO ARMS!" he yelled. Soldiers scrambled out of their cots and tried to dress themselves. Two guards whom were always suited up got taisho's armor and began putting it on him.

Kagome was in the garden just breathing in the fresh scents. She felt Sesshomaru's aura coming to her. She herd him sit down next to her and leaned back behind her and pulled her back into his embrace. She giggled and he began nibbling on her earlobe and neck. She let out a content sigh when they were interrupted.

A servant came to the gardens and found him wrapped around kagome.

"Your father wants you in the armory, NOW!" she said and scrambled away. Sesshomaru sighed and kissed her on the cheek. He got up and ran to the armory. When he got there his mother was trying to reason with him.

"The east is not our concern please stay!" she pleaded. Taisho couldn't stand her tears but he had to go.

"Father what's going on?" taisho looked to his son.

"The east calls for aid. The panther clan has grown exponentially and has over powered the eastern lord and lady's castle. I must go with our army and try to rid them of the panthers."

"But what about the West? That would leave us defenseless. What if you were to die in battle? Who would complete my training?"

"Your mother can find you another teacher." He said simply.

"Father, send me in your place with half our army. Keep the other half here in case the panthers try to run this way."

"And leave the west without an heir? Nonsense." Taisho said.

"Father Look at me!" taisho looked to his son. He saw his eyes. He wanted to prove to his father that he could handle this situation.

"Think of it as me proving that I am ready to take over the west as lord. I CAN do this."

"Very well but it's in your best interest to come back. Or it won't be me you have to worry about. Kagome will be very upset if you were to die." Taisho said. He started taking off his armor. Sesshomaru ran off to put his own armor on.

"Do you think he is ready?" Taisho asked Kimi.

"I know he is." She replied. She hugged her mate, her best friend, the man who always did his best to see to it she was happy. He went to his general.

"Sesshomaru is going with you. You are only taking half our army I will reside here and keep them from coming to the west. Keep an eye on him Tahoe." Taisho ordered. He helped his son into his armor as he questioned him, going over everything he taught him. Sesshomaru smiled at his father. He was ready to prove he could rule. Sesshomaru and the general sped off with half the western army. Taisho watched his only son off to battle.

He had to go and speak with kagome. She was deep in her Trans but she felt taisho coming to her. She stopped her meditation and met him half way through the gardens.

"Kagome we need to speak." Taisho said.

"What about?" she asked. Her smile was still on her face.

"I have sent Sesshomaru into battle to defend the east. He won't be back for some time." Taisho said bluntly. Kagome's smile disappeared for a moment. But then she smiled again.

"I have complete faith in him. He will return to us safe and sound my lord." she walked past taisho. He stood there stunned. She took the news rather well. Then she stopped and turned to taisho.

"Besides he has to make it. Just the other night he asked me to be his mate." Kagome continued to walk away. Leaving a completely flabbergasted taisho in her wake.

After about a week of Sesshomaru gone to war. Kagome found herself thinking about him more and more. She had him in her dreams she smelled him everywhere. One night she sat out on her balcony rail and started singing.

**GLEE VERSION: How will I know?**

**There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of. **

**Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above.**

**Oh I lose control, I can't seem to get enough**

**When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?**

**How will I know? Don't trust your feelings, **

**How will I know?**

**How will I know, love can be deceiving**

**How will I know?**

**How will I know if he really loves me?**

**I say a prayer with every heart beat**

**I fall in love when ever we meet**

**I'm asking you cause you know about these things**

**How will I know if he's thinking of me**

**I try to phone, but I'm to shy can't speak**

**Fallin in love is all bitter sweet**

**If love is strong why do I feel weak?**

**Oh wake me, from shaking**

**I wish I had you near me now **

**Said there's no mistaking what I feel is really love**

**Oo tell me if he love, if he love, if he loves me**

**If he loves me not**

**Oh how will I know if he's thinking of me **

**I try to phone but I'm to shy cant speak**

**Fallin in love is all bitter sweet**

**This love is strong ,why do I feel weak?**

She continued to sing solo unaware of the crowd she was attracting to her room door. The lord and lady stood there as well as half the staff at the castle. They started to snicker and kagome turned around and smiled at every one. She jumped out her window and started dancing to the music playing on her iPod. The birds strangely enough started dancing with her. Her moons started glowing. She didn't even notice when the waters of the koi pond started dancing with her. It swayed and soon lifted completely up fish and all. It spun around her and weaved with her. When the music started to slow the waters slowly dipped back to where it was. Kagome giggled. She ran off to the secret path and crawled under the bushes that blocked her path. Kagome made an attempt to visit Hua at least once a week to talk. On her second visit she found she could share memories with him. As she approached the tree and root sprang forward and she jumped over it. Hua like to test her too. She jumped over the root and landed safely in her normal spot. The root she landed on brought her up close to the trunk. She gave it a hug.

"I have decided to mate with Sesshomaru Hua isn't that great." She said.

Two roots came together and clapped for her. She laughed like a giddy school girl. She sat down and talked to him for the rest of the day. When she went to leave a root lifted her back up and placed her back where she had been sitting.

"I forgot let me think for a moment." The tree had become accustomed to get a lullaby from kagome at the end of every visit. She thought about it for a moment before she sang it a song from Pocahontas. The song was called listen with your heart. Before she knew it she was done singing and the tree was a sleep. She very quietly snuck away so she could go to her own bed.

Kagome waited for 4 more months. Each day her loyalty to him never wavered. She firmly believed he was coming back strong and loving as he was.

One day on her way back into the castle she noticed an aura that was faint in the distance. She looked out and saw an injured demon limping to the castle. She knew it wasn't Sesshomaru due to the lack of white hair. She flared her aura large enough so that taisho could feel the urgency in her aura. She ran out to him. It was general Tahoe. He had a large gash across the left side of his body and was sporting other cuts and various bruises all over his body. Kagome cradled his head in her lap. She looked up to taisho running to her and the general.

"General Tahoe? How goes the battle situation? Where is Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"We…drove…them out." was all he said before falling unconscious.

Taisho picked him up and carried him back to the castle. He told Kimi to get the healer.

"You rang my lord?"

"Heal him." was all taisho said.

"Why do you ask me? Kagome is capable of doing it using her powers."

"What?" kagome said.

"This is your final task kagome heal him separate you healing powers from your defense powers you can do it." the healer said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kagome sat down next to Tahoe. She looked at her hands at first then held them over Tahoe. She concentrated as she closed her eyes.

In her mind she saw her powers flowing like a river through her veins as she searched her own waters she found what the healer was talking about. She made the mighty river part and called forth the power to heal. As she guided her hands over his broken form his skin stitched back together. Blood on his uniform flowed back into his veins and bruises healed instantly. The gash on his side was nearly healed when she had to stop. All that was left on his body was a scratch where the gash had been.

While everyone was distracted with the general the healer appeared up in the study. He took the bell from the shelf and disappeared. He could no longer help taisho. The time had come for him to leave the demon lord on his own.

Kagome was panting she had never tried something like that before. Tahoe's eye opened up slowly.

"General where is my son?" taisho asked him. Tahoe closed his eyes. He didn't want to be the one to tell his lord of the news.

"My lord, I think he's dead." Tahoe said. Kagome gasped.

"What makes you say this?" taisho asked him.

"The leader of the panthers at the last moments of the battle before we drove them out let out an attack that looked like a bright light. I managed to dodge out of the way Sesshomaru had his back turned and wasn't paying attention. I didn't see him move and I didn't see him anywhere else after the attack. I went to see if maybe he got thrown but I wasn't paying attention and was sliced here on my side and got knocked out. I woke up some three days ago the battle had been won but try as I might I could not find him my lord." taisho had tears in his eyes. Kimi held onto him. But it was kagome who took it the worst.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed her tears flowing freely. How could this happen? He said he would be back.

She pulled at her hair and slammed her fists on the ground cracking the marble. She continued to scream and cry and threw herself around she couldn't believe it. When she tried clawing her arms open taisho knocked her out the same way he did the last time and carried her up to his own room. He had to keep her from hurting herself. Kimi slept with them both that night. But the only one who slept was kagome. Both parents cried silently for their fallen son. Within the next two days they would hold a burial.

Taisho held both girls close. He felt responsible for his son's death. He should have been the one to go into battle. He should have been the one to die. Or survive the attack and come back. The next two days were the worst for kagome. She didn't smile she didn't laugh she didn't wave to people any more. She hardly ever came out of her room. During the ceremony she didn't speak a word. As weeks went by she found if she kept herself busy she wouldn't feel as much pain and she could avoid mourning for her lost love. She trained beyond the point from where she was. She honed her skills to the point of her graduating from female warrior to shadow assassin. Over the course of 4 months her heart hardened. Kagome became so strong taisho could hardly beat her in battle. When the day came she did defeat him he was beyond impressed with her.

About 5 months later the other lords called for a meeting.

"Welcome to my humble abode lords and ladies of the lands. What is it you wish to discuss?" taisho said.

"Why have you not produced another heir to the western lands?" the southern lord asked.

"I lost my son, not four months ago, and you are already wishing me to simply replace him?" taisho said out raged. Kimi looked to kagome. She had no expression on her face. She looked back to the other lords when her mate slammed his fists on the table.

"It is not that we aren't insensitive to your situation taisho. But should the panthers return you must have an heir to give the throne should you be cut down in battle as your son was." The northern lady interjected. Taisho grabbed his hair.

"I'm not sure I can any more." He said simply.

"Why is that?" the eastern lady asked her mate was currently still healing from battle wounds so she had to take his place.

"My mate might be barren. When…Sesshomaru was born he clawed her while he was still inside. She hasn't conceived a child since."

"Then have your pet lay down, spread her legs, and give the west an heir. You must have one taisho. She is the only one aloud to conceive and the child be recognized if your mate is barren."

"Wait, I can tell you if she is barren or not." Came a voice from behind the southern lord. It was one of his sons.

"Who is this?" taisho asked calmly.

"This is my youngest son Ryou, he is studying medicine. Let him check your mate. Then let him check your pet and make sure she can conceive as well." taisho had to let him do it. If he didn't then it would look like he was hiding something.

Ryou walked over to the western lady.

"Give me your hand please my lady." Kimi held out her hand and Ryou cut her palm. When the blood seeped out taisho had to control his beast. Ryou licked her hand sealing it. He tasted her blood thought about it. Then spoke.

"Dragons have the ability to tell many things from ones blood. The ability to have children is one of them. You ,my lady, lack the hormones it takes to conceive. He then turned to kagome. She had already cut her palm and was holding it out to him. He repeated the process. The oldest soon starred at kagome. He loved the smell of her blood. She looked at him briefly. That's when he saw her eyes. Dragon emerald green. He decided right then. She was his.

"Western pet, you are actually in season for conceiving. I suggest you seduce her tonight her cycle is about to end." Ryou took his seat.

"All those in favor of the pet giving with next heir." The southern lord raised his hand. And the others looked around and solemnly raised their hands.

"You cannot tell me what to do in this castle!" Taisho yelled out raged that they would even think to give him orders. He also didn't want to subject kagome to that position.

"You will do as instructed or we will be forced to remove you and put your predecessor back on the throne." The southern lord yelled back. Taisho was about to retaliate when kagome stood up.

"Very well it will be done tonight." she said and sat back down. Taisho looked at her with a look of disappointment. He hoped not to subject her to it.

"Seems your pet has spoken taisho. We await the results of your breeding." The southern lord said dismissing himself and his sons followed him out the door. As the eldest son passed taisho he looked to kagome and smirked. Taisho watched the eldest son smirk to himself. This wasn't good. He saw the look in his eyes.

He wanted her.

Taisho growled low at the boy. The eldest looked at taisho glared and left the room. Followed by the other ladies. Taisho waited till they exited the castle. He then looked to kagome.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?" she said.

"Why would you agree to have a child with me?" he asked her his gaze was hard but kagomes was blank.

"Because I know you gave Kimi a potion that kept the fact that she is not barren hidden."

"Yes but I was going to surrender the throne back to her father. I wasn't going to subject you to sleeping with a man you weren't in love with!" taisho yelled.

"You knew?" kagome asked him.

"Yes I knew and so did Kimi." Taisho said.

"Well what is done is done. I will conceive tonight and shut them up." Kagome got up to leave the room.

"You didn't answer my question kagome." taisho said harshly grabbing her arms.

"Yes I did." She protested.

"That wasn't the truth." Taisho said. He looked at her accusingly. Kagome stopped struggling. And lowered her eyes to the ground.

"I wanted a child by him… but he's gone now." she said.

"You thought you could have one that was similar to him." taisho understood. He was the next best thing to Sesshomaru himself. She just wanted a reminder of the man she did love.

"Go and prepare yourself. I will be up shortly." Taisho let her go and she ran out of the room. He sighed he hadn't had a woman in a long time. He really didn't feel right any more at the thought of kagome wrapped around him. She was like a daughter to him. Kimi had long since left the room. She was probly with Reno right now. He sighed. He stayed in his study for an additional twenty minutes then he headed up to his room where he could feel kagome waiting for him. She was standing on the balcony looking out at the moon her kimono was partly opened. The way the moon light shone off her skin was beautiful. He shrugged off his top and came up behind her and held her around the waist.

" I was in my room, standing right here when I first looked at Sesshomaru as more than a friend." Her eyes teared up but she willed them away.

"Come dear it is time." Taisho turned her around and kissed her.

The next morning kagome woke in taisho's big bed alone. Try as she might she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the attention from last night. She felt like she had betrayed Sesshomaru in some way. She held her stomach. He would be back with her again soon enough. She got dressed and prepared herself for the day.

As a month went by kagome started showing. A large belly bump could be seen where her Abs were once. Kagome had a feeling all day that something bad was going to happen. She was laying in the gardens cuddled up next to Hua when she felt it.

_There is no way…_

Kagome jumped from the tree and ran for taisho. He was already in the court yard. There he stood kagome gasped she clutched her belly and tried to hide her bump. He looked down at her the smile that had been on his feature was replaced with one of confusion and hurt. Then it turned to anger. He sniffed the air.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled. His aura flared up around him he lunged for her. Taisho intercepted him and threw him into the dojo wall.

Sesshomaru crashed through the dojo wall. Eyes red he lunged for his attacker. Taisho met him midair. Taisho being heavier over powered his sons lunge and pinned him down.

"YOU BASTARD YOU JUST COULDN'T WAIT TO GET YOUR HANDS ON HER COULD YOU!" Sesshomaru screamed at taisho.

"It's not how it seems!" taisho tried to reason with him. Sesshomaru pushed his father off him and both transformed. They began fighting in their true forms.

Kagome was to shocked to move her hand still on her belly she started stammering.

"He's…he's alive…I…no…no… this isn't happening." She dropped to her knees. Holding her belly. She refused to cry. She had battled with herself to let go of him for five months. How _dare_ he just now show up. She was so lost in her own pain she didn't notice the aura of the eldest son of the southern lord sneak up on her. He held a piece of cloth up to her mouth. She didn't even have time to realize what happened. She fell into unconsciousness.

Ryoukutsei carried her as he ran from the castle. The two giants didn't even notice when she disappeared they just continued to fight. The girl in his arms had a dragon's soul. She would make the perfect mate for him.

When kagome woke she was wrapped up and something warm. A chilly breeze played with her long hair and made her curl up into a ball against whatever was so warm. She opened her eyes and found herself curled up against and enormous dragon. It was curled all the way around her in a circle so she couldn't escape. She looked around her. How did she even get here. A slight kick in her belly reminded her of the child she carried. She sat back down. She really wanted to go back to the castle. Then it dawned on her how she got there. She was kidnapped. She recognized the dragon's aura as the southern lord's eldest son. She thought on how to escape but could think of nothing. She was about to start crying when she heard a giggle. After a poof of smoke the healer appeared before her.

"Kagome you have done everything you were sent here to do." He whispered.

"How did you get here?" she whispered back.

"The same way you are getting out." he said taking her hand in his. After another puff of smoke she was in front of the well.

"You need to return to where you came from." She went to protest but he pushed her backward into the well where swirling blue lights swallowed her up.


	6. Reuniting Them and Keeping a Promise

Chapter 6: Reuniting Them and Keeping a Promise

Kagome pulled herself out of the well. She stood confidently but confused at the edge of the well. Then she smelled it.

Blood.

She looked at the well and on the edges was fresh blood. She was back in the feudal era. This blood she smelled was Kikyo's. Her brows furrowed she had to deal with that walking clay pot. She looked into the well something was off about it. She concentrated. Her moons glowed and there was a bright flash that came from the well. Just as she thought Kikyo put a spell on it. She turned to go deal with Kikyo and a firm kick to her belly reminded her once again of the babe she carried.

'_I'll deal with her later.'_ She thought. As she turned to walk away there stood the beginning to all her problems, Kikyo. She stood hand in hand with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked. Wow she looked different. Her hair was longer and shinier and she had ears like Sesshomaru. In place of her nails were claws and she looked…bigger around the waist.

"I just saw you what happened to you?" he asked. Then it snapped in Kagome's head

The well must have returned her to just after she jumped in the first time.

"A lot has happened Inuyasha. But I'm not in the mood to discuss it right this moment. I need to find a cave of some sort." Her instincts told her to find a den so when she gave birth her young would be safe.

"Kagome, Kikyo came to me and brought something to my attention-" Inuyasha started but was silenced when kagome held up her hand.

"Save it I heard to whole conversation between you two. Have fun together. But if I didn't belong here the well would have never allowed me back." Kagome turned to walk away and froze when she heard Kikyo's voice.

"You don't belong here kagome. Go home to your own time!" Kikyo shouted from across the clearing. She was holding and arrow ready to fire at kagome. Kagome took out a hidden blade. She started chanting when she was done with her spell she turned around.

"Fire it. See what happens. I dare you." she glared at Kikyo. Kikyo let the arrow fly just as Inuyasha reached over to stop her. Kagome flipped over the arrow and threw her dagger straight and true. If Kikyo would have had a heart it would have pierced it. Kagome's dagger stuck out of where her heart should have been. Kikyo let out a yelp and kagome turned to walk away. Kikyo fell back and Inuyasha caught her.

Inuyasha watched as the life seemingly drained from Kikyo's eyes. He put her down. He laid her across the earth and he stared evilly at the direction kagome went. Kagome walked until she came upon a familiar aura. It was lightly to the east of where she was walking. She smiled to herself. She missed her friends. So she would pay them a visit. She ran to the village. Before she could get close to Kaede's hut a very angry hanyou stood in her path. She took her battle stance. The child in her kicked and she smiled he knew what she was doing. When Inuyasha tried to lunge for her she jumped up.

"Sit!" she said he did a face plant beneath her feet. When she landed on him she used the pressure point in his neck and put him to sleep. She got off him and grabbed his ankle. With her demon strength she could easily pull him the rest of the way to the hut.

She dropped his ankle just before she walked into the hut. Sango and Miroku looked up and so did shippo. As dark in the hut as it was it just looked like a demon waltzed right into the hut. Miroku threw some sutras at her. Her moons glowed and put up a barrier around her and the child. Sango went to throw her weapon at her but kagome caught it while it was still in her grasp and threw Sango and her weapon outside. She then grabbed Miroku by the front of his robes and did the same to him. She looked down at shippo and smiled and waved. He did the same to her. He jumped up on her shoulder and she walked outside. In the light they saw who it was they were attacking.

"Kagome?" Sango said surprised. She smiled. Sango hadn't changed a bit.

"Hey guys." She waved.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Miroku asked.

"A lot of things happened much of it I don't feel like talking about. How are you guys?" she said cheerfully sitting down with shippo in her lap.

"We are just fine. Sorry about attacking you." Sango said.

"It's no biggie, any way you guys could never hurt me. I knew how dark it was in there. Little shippo only knew it was me when I walked in because of his nose." Kagome took Shippo's nose and wiggled it back and forth in her hand. He laughed and swatted her hand away. Then shippo froze. Something smelled funny about kagome. He turned to her belly and sniffed.

"Kagome why do you smell funny?" he asked her looking up at her. Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it but seeing as shippo asked she might as well. So she went into detail about this last year and a half that went by 500 years ago.

"Well when I got back I got a good look at the well. Kikyo put a spell on it. So I removed the spell and when I tried to return back here to the hut Kikyo attacked me." Kagome said finally finishing.

Inuyasha started to stir from his sleep. When he came too he started yelling.

"What the hell kagome! You did need to kill her she was just concerned for your safety." Inuyasha said.

"No she wasn't when I was across the clearing I could smell Naraku all over her. How it got past your nose I'm not sure." Kagome said not even looking at him.

"She told me why she fought with him just before she met up with us."

"Ok well that's an obvious lie." Kagome then turned to him looking him in the eye. "Tell me if it was a fight then why was the main source of the smell coming from in between her legs? Tell me you're not that naive Inuyasha." Kagome had a hurt expression on her face. She didn't like pointing out the obvious to her friends especially when it hurt them. But when the threat was greater than their feelings she had to do it for the better. Inuyasha dropped his angry look and his ears drooped. He knew better he just really wanted to believe her.

"You still didn't have to kill her." He said. He turned to walk away.

"She's not dead Inuyasha, she's no longer the walking dead though either." Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Go and look for her you will see what I mean." She said turning back to her other friends. Inuyasha took off running to where he left Kikyo. Kagome looked to everyone.

"I will help restore the jewel but first I need to take care of something a little close to me." She said rubbing her belly. Every one smiled they knew kagome would make a great mother.

"Sango what can you tell me about demon pregnancies?" kagome asked.

"Depends, what kind of demon did you turn into?"

"Oh it was just my body that changed. I still have holy powers though I'm half afraid to use them due to the baby being half demon or is it full demon?" kagome said wondering.

"Well you said it was Inutaisho's right? A normal Dog demoness carries for about three months before giving birth." Sango said.

Then it occurred to her she left her yellow bag at the castle 500 years ago. Well add that to the 'to do' list.

Step 1. Find a cave that's safe for my baby and I to live in for a while.

Step 2. Finish the jewel

Step 3. Go and get my bag without running into…

Kagome paused. She really didn't even want to think about saying his name, much less say it in her head. She was still deeply hurt. He left her to mourn for him for five months which lead her to the rash decision to have a child by his father so they could keep the west. Now that she thought about it not a lot changed in the feudal era.

"Well guys I really need to find me a cave to make into a home. Your all more than welcome to come with me." She said getting up. Miroku and Sango looked to each other and nodded their heads. They stood up as well ready to follow her where ever she went.

Deep in the forest only moments after Inuyasha left her body on the ground…

Kikyo gasped for air. She was…breathing? How was that possible? She was dead. Kagome threw a knife at her. She reached up the where the knife had pierced only to find it gone. Then she felt it.

_Thump, thump….thump, thump_

Her heart had returned to her. She felt a rush of liquids run throughout her body in her arms in her legs and down all the way to her toes, it was her blood. She felt everything, the sensation of breathing, the feeling of the grass in between her toes, the bark that her hand was up against.

_She must have returned my life to me._

Kikyo smiled to herself she was going to repay kagome someday but right now she had a spider to kill. Kikyo hid her aura and smell and walked off to finish her duty.

When Inuyasha returned to where he left Kikyo she was gone. He looked all over for her but he couldn't pick up her scent. He sighed to himself. She had run off to fight this fight on her own. Inuyasha turned heel and went back to kagome.

Kagome was walking when a certain hanyou simply appeared right next to her silently walking. She smiled he knew she was speaking the truth. At last they could have their chance. Inuyasha and Kikyo could be happy. That thought alone made her happy.

She missed these days walking around with her friends hunting for the jewel shards. She decided right then and there as soon as she had given birth she would take her son or daughter to her mother and fight the final battle. Sometime after sunset they found a cozy little cave. Kagome used her moons to build a fire pit seeing as she shouldn't be lifting anything. Shippo went to get water, Sango stayed by her side, Miroku went to get wood and Inuyasha went hunting seeing as she didn't have her yellow bag any more. While she was sitting on a fallen log she was laughing to herself when she felt two jewel shards coming close to her.

_Ugh… its Koga._

Kagome sighed and stood up ready to meet a small whirlwind appeared and dissipated in front of her Koga appeared. The first attempt he tried to grab her hand he met a barrier that shocked him.

"What the hay kagome? Whats with the barrier?" he asked grabbing his throbbing hand.

"I no long like being touched Koga. I need your jewel shards so I can lure Naraku here and destroy him." she said her voice emotionless as Sesshomaru.

"Um ok?" Koga said he took out his shards and handed them to her.

"How is my woman doing any way?" he said crossing his arms.

"I'm still not your woman Koga, but I'm doing just fine." She bent over to put the shards in a container. She then fed the contained her aura to block off the feeling of the shards until she was ready to face him. When she got back up she turned to her side and Koga got a good look at her. His jaw dropped.

"Kagome, your PREGNANT? Who is the father?"

"I'd rather not discuss it and before you ask no its not Inuyasha's." she said quickly trying to beat him to the punch.

"It's not Sesshomaru's is it?" Koga asked. She froze, how she wanted to say yes to that question but she knew it wasn't true. She covered her stomach protectively. She could still remember the night she was bound to the house of the moon. While it was true Sesshomaru was not an experienced lover she enjoyed every second of it.

While Inutaisho did his best to make her feel great while making the baby it just wasn't Sesshomaru's touches. Inutaisho was no slob in bed by any means he got her body to twist in so many ways than Sesshomaru did but…it just didn't feel right.

"No…no its not unfortunately. I feel ill all of a sudden I'm lying down please don't disturb me." She disappeared in the back of the cave. As far back as she could place herself. She knew she was safe. She knew she was not in harm's way but every time someone mentioned his name it was like taking a knife to her heart. What Koga just asked was like taking the knife and twisting it as you pulled out.

It hurt knowing Sesshomaru hated her.

She loved him with all her heart and mourned for him for five months. Every day he was gone she found herself thinking of him. Even before she thought he was dead. She was going to accept his offer to be his mate. She was that dedicated to him. She only offered to give the west and heir so taisho and Kimi weren't forced to sleep together and so they didn't lose the throne. She curled herself into a ball as tight as she could get without hurting her unborn babe. She wouldn't cry just yet but she would soon. She could feel where Sesshomaru was and he knew she had come back. When she reentered the feudal era he flared out a warning to her to stay away. It must have been because of her mark why she could feel him. She put her hand on her chest. She could remember the one night in the gardens when he asked her to be his.

_Flash back_

_Kagome went laughing into the gardens with Sesshomaru hot on her heels. He caught her and they went tumbling into the grass right beneath the sakura tree._

"_You have a nasty habit of putting me on my back right in this spot you know that?" kagome laughed out. He scooted off her and let her lay and her belly beneath him. He leaned on her back partially. She nudged her head under his chin and rubbed it there. It was sign of submission. He let out a low growl and turned her over. He gave her a passion filled kiss and began kissing and nipping her neck._

"_Kagome be my mate?" he asked her lifting his head up nose to nose with hers. She looked at him._

"_Why would you want me?" she asked._

"_Because in all my 543 years I have never felt this way about any one." He brushed her hair out of her face._

"_I'm not sure is that's a really big step." She said._

"_Then let me court you it gives you plenty of time to think on It." he placed her hand on his heart and he did the same over hers. Their hearts were beating the same rhythm at the same time. He kissed her he wanted to make love to her right there. He began undressing her._

_END FLASHBACK_

She began drifting off to sleep remembering all the times they made love or just layed in his bed naked gazing into each other's eyes all night.

Sesshomaru felt her exit this world and reenter it. If he had known that she would go back to the past like that and cause all that she did he would have sliced her up in a heartbeat the first time he saw her. She was the true cause of his father's death. If she would have stayed the council would have never had made Inutaisho sleep with Izioy and he never would have battled Ryoukutsei. His father searched for three hundred years for kagome only to find out she was kidnapped by the southern lord's eldest son. When he couldn't find kagome with Ryoukutsei he hunted him thinking he had killed her and his unborn pup. Causing them to fight on the night Inuyasha was born. It was also the other reason he refused to leave Izioy's side the entire pregnancy and needed to be there for the birth. Izioy was spirited away some time during the last month by the minor southern lord who was killed by his head general.

_All of that just because you spread your legs like a whore kagome. For now honor binds me to you to defend my father's pup. After the birth though your life is mine._

Sesshomaru could feel her whereabouts. When he stopped for camp he left for a while. He needed to clear his head.

His thoughts were swimming with every night he spent with her. Her moans of pleasure her throws of passion. When he remembered the night he asked her to be his he put his hand on his chest. He wondered if they still beat as one. He looked to the moon. He had to see her if only to tell her of her fate. He had to see her to smell her, to hear her voice. Anything to get him to stop thinking about her. He flew the entire night to get to where her cave was. There she stood in all her glory hand over her chest staring at the moon.


	7. Confronting Each Other

A/N- I'm so sorry that its taken so long to update I been extremely busy saying good bye to all my friends and family before the move final chappy is ten so enjoy the last few I have for you. give me some feed back I gotta know

Chapter 7: Confronting each other

"I thought you would show up sooner." She said not turning around. Her hand still over her heart

"Expecting anything from this Sesshomaru would be much to ask of me, especially coming from you."

"Coming from me? What did I ever do to you?" kagome said looking to him.

He didn't like the look in her eyes. Something was off about them. Her normally deep blue eyes were dull and dark. They held no emotion at all. He then examined her face. Right on her hair line and the left side of her face was a star. He didn't remember that being there neither when he bound her nor after he did.

"You betrayed me by sleeping with my father." Sesshomaru said venom dripping from his voice.

"I did it so he could keep the throne." She said.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it or not it doesn't matter…"

"Listen and listen well wench, honor keeps me from taking your life at this present moment. My father's dying wish was that I find his missing child and I guarantee it a place in the palace. He did not make me promise not to kill you when I find you. As soon as the baby is born your life is forfeit." He said he smacked her so hard she hit the ground then disappeared. She didn't even try to defend herself. She felt like she deserved it.

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away. She went back to her cave and layed down he was aware of the truth at least now she could die in piece. She knew he would keep his promise to his father and keep the child safe. She would have to complete the jewel before she went into labor. She sat up the rest of the night knowing their hearts beat as one even in hate they did. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she didn't love him anymore she knew it was a lie.

Sesshomaru returned to Rin and Jaken and Ahun. He sighed he had missed her something horrible but it was hard delivering the threat to end her life. Her eyes were very troubling. That star was never there before as well and he was very sure who had the answers. He went over to Jaken and kicked his foot. He awoke with a start and looked at his lord.

"I will return in a weeks' time should something happen to Rin I will kill you." he said and walked away. It took four days to get to the place of his birth. He looked at the palace. It had been three hundred years since he had been there. he walked through the doors and looked to the one person whom he didn't talk to after kagome had betrayed him. The only one he was sure he could trust.

"Mother," he said greeting her.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you back home? "She said. Getting up going to the kitchen to eat. Sesshomaru followed her.

"I found her." Kimi froze. She then turned to look him in the eye.

"Five hundred years we searched and now she turned up? I thought she had died."

"There is a problem with her."

"What do you mean problem?" Kimi asked concerned.

"She is still pregnant." He said simply. Kimi

"How is that possible?"

"It seems the well even existed in our time. She must have simply been thrown down it." He said.

"Well that makes sense. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"She has a new mark that was not there after nor before I bound her." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh dear, she is still under his protection. Perhaps that is why she acted so rashly at the meeting."

"What do you mean?"

"She made several attempts on her own life. It came to the point where your father had to block off the kagome we all knew and loved to keep her safe from herself. While she can still show small amounts on emotion she can never show any more than that. You must free her of this bond."

"What will happen to her when I do?" he asked. She looked at him hard and sighed. He was still too stubborn to realize

"It's very likely she will react violently. She may have some memory loss other than that I'm not sure. What I do know is that when we put the seal on her we also limited her powers she won't be able to sense very well her sense of smell was dull. But if she is still pregnant then it's best if you wait till after the child is born."

"Why is that?"

"It could claim the child's life due to the fact it was put on her before the child was conceived. When we put it on her at first she stopped breathing for over an hour. We thought she was dead."

"Too bad she wasn't…" he whispered to himself.

"You know what Sesshomaru? She did us a service if it were not for her you would not be a lord this very moment." Sesshomaru turned around his mother knew he didn't want to hear anything on the matter but he listened.

"Neither she nor your father wanted to do that to you." he scoffed at the statement.

"She tried to kill herself knowing you were dead. That's why we had to put her under that spell." He froze.

Did she really miss him that much? Did she have feelings that were that intense for him?

"Your father thought of her as a daughter. When she told us she was going to agree to be your mate he threw her a ball. She was my friend, she was the only person who never judged me because of my attractions." Sesshomaru hung his head. Even when he thought she was dead he didn't try to follow her. He didn't even feel sorry for her. The thought _never_ crossed his mind. She must have truly loved him.

"Mother what have I done?" he said.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Kimi asked.

"I threatened her. I told her that I was going to kill her after she gave birth. I was so cruel to her…" he ran from the room. He had to reach her, tell her he was sorry, try to gain her trust again and release her from this spell that his father had her under.

The next morning Inuyasha was the first to rise. Yawning and stretching and jumping down from his nearby tree. Kagome smiled at him as he approached her. He returned the smile. Three or four days went by living at the cave was easy when it rained kagome put up a barrier at the front of the cave to keep the rain out. On days when it was sunny she would enjoy watching shippo and Kilala in the field that was about half a mile from the cave. She would walk alone a lot. Even though she would smile from time to time she would never show any more emotion.

Kagome was walking through the woods one day on her way to pick some of her favorite flowers, when she smelled something horrible. She froze she knew that smell. But before she could react it was too late. Naraku had his tentacle around her waist and holding onto her limbs. Before she got the chance to activate her moons he touched her forehead. She was unable to move. All she could do was listen.

"You were supposed to die not return." Then his tentacles moved over her middle.

"You returned and are carrying. How interesting." He said.

He knew what to do to make her truly suffer. He tightened his tentacle around her, she screamed. He slammed her into the nearest tree over and over then squeezed again. She let out a pain etched scream. Finally he felt something pop and smiled at her wickedly.

She heard what sounded like a water sack hit the ground. She felt his tentacle bring her close to his head.

"I think you dropped something, girl" she then blacked out. Naraku slammed her againnst several trees before his arm was severed from his body.

Sesshomaru got to the cave and looked to the demon slayer.

"She's not here Sesshomaru she went for a walk." Sango said. Then the smell hit him. Blood, her blood.

_No…_

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could the second he entered the space where she and Naraku was he let his whip fly and slice off the appendage that held kagome and she dropped limp to the ground. He could smell her blood everywhere and instantly his beast was loose wanting blood. But before he could sink his fangs into Naraku he was gone. Sesshomaru immediately turned his attention to kagome and ran for his palace.

About two hours later Inuyasha showed up in the clearing where he smelt her blood but found nothing. Then he inhaled deeply there was another scent here. It was male. Inuyasha sniffed around to find the source of the smell when he looked behind the bushes what he saw made him want to pretend he never found it. There lying in the dirt was a baby. He couldn't see any movement. Inuyasha was going to turn his back when he heard a coo. He turned to find the baby struggling to get out of the after birth. Inuyasha was careful to help it out without cutting it delicate skin the baby cooed again and looked up at Inuyasha.

Judging from the green eyes this was kagomes baby but where was kagome? She wasn't the type of person to just leave the baby in the middle of the forest. Inuyasha took his fire rat robe from his shoulders and wrapped the baby in it and took off for the cave something told him that she was in danger. Upon his arrival at the cave Sango told him about Sesshomaru coming by looking for her. Inuyasha took some time to bath the baby in warm water and then redress him in the robe of the fire rat. Inu was careful to wrap him and support his neck. He took off at a dead run for Sesshomaru's palace. As inu ran he looked down at the pup who was trying to nurse on the robe. Being unsuccessful he began to fuss.

"Oh, come on now stop that crying I'm taking you to your mother." Instantly the baby looked up and Inuyasha and smiled. From that moment on Inuyasha knew he would guard his brother with his life. And that kagome was out of his reach forever. Kagome loved Sesshomaru enough to try and have a reminder of him through his father. In an essence she tried to recreate Sesshomaru if no other reason just so she could look at her son and remembers the demon she was in love with. If it wasn't for the lack of moon on his head he would have looked almost like Sesshomaru also minus the eyes. When he arrived there after three days of nonstop running he arrived at the castle. Sesshomaru was at the gate waiting for him.

"Half breed what do you want?"

"I came to deliver an offspring to his mother." He stated and exposed the child's face to Sesshomaru.

"Can it be that it survived?" Sesshomaru said with amazement in his voice.

"HE did survive I only wish to give him to his mother." Sesshomaru straightened his self out.

"His mother is indisposed at the moment Inuyasha. I'm not sure how long she will hold on." That bit of information hit Inuyasha where it hurt. Dropping to his knees and drawing raspy breaths, fighting back tears he spoke softly.

"At least let me see her, please." He begged. Sesshomaru was sympathetic to his feelings and offered him refuge and the others as well. Inuyasha accepted and would retrieve the others as soon as he saw her.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said. He walked to the infirmary and kneeled next to the barely breathing kagome. the baby cooed and her eyes blood red shot open. Instantly Sesshomaru restrained her.

"Inuyasha quickly put the baby on the floor and step away." Inuyasha did as he was told and retreated to the far end of the room Sesshomaru got kagomes attention by growling

'_Stop struggling and approach him with caution or you are sure to injure him by accident._'

Instantly she stopped struggling and he let go. She weakly crawled over to her baby and curled up to him. She let her breast out and the pup hungrily latched on like a leach. The pup had white hair like the great Inutaisho and green eyes like her. Sporting only one stripe on each cheek and was thin. But she expected that.

Sesshomaru gave a yip and her beast went back into the depths of her mind allowing her control again. Sesshomaru picked her and the child up and placed them back into her bed. as kagome laid there her eyes looked sunken into her head. He moved her eyes to look at Sesshomaru.

"So when is my final day? Are you going to let my injuries take my life or do you want the pleasure yourself?" Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. They were full of regret of those words every leaving his mouth. Knowing now how much she loved him he took her hand in his gently.

"I was wrong to say those words to you and I was wrong to hit you I hope you can forgive me. If I can help it neither will be taking your life. You have many years ahead of you, and I want to be a part of them because kagome, I love you." Tears welled up in his eyes. He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it. A single tear escaped his eyes and landed on the spell his father cast upon her. Instantly Sesshomaru was thrown from her side and she was engulfed in a white light she was lifted from the bed. The baby was left on the bed Inuyasha quickly took him from the bunk. There her body stayed suspended in midair for several moments before dropping her on the bunk. There she layed motionless. Not breathing. Her eyes were dull and her hair held no luster. She held no warmth or pulse. Inuyasha looked away with the baby in his arms. Sesshomaru stumbled forward her eyes were wide open and held tears in them. Sesshomaru started screaming her name and shaking her vigorously. He was trying to keep her in this world. He even tried to use tetsiega on her but she was gone. Finally he held her close and rocked her back and forth in his arms begging her to come back to him. when he stoped rocking her he just held her there, afraid to let her go. Then out of nowhere he heard the strange sound of laughter. His last and only hope appeared right behind him.

"I can be of service."

A/N- Awe L I was going to take this in another direction with the baby dyeing but I couldn't bring myself to do it. L but I hope I surprised every one don't hate me please. Its not over yet!


	8. Appologies and Kidnapping

Chapter 8: Appologies and kidnapping.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at his only hope, the seer. He gave a small laugh and giggled.

"The seer? But we assumed you died. We never found you bell again." Sesshomaru said he carefully set kagomes body on the ground and shut her eye lids. She was already so cold and she had only been dead for five moments.

"I have been asleep waiting for kagomes death." At those last words Sesshomaru lifted the seer up but the collar of his robes.

"HER DEATH? WHY HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING FOR HER DEATH?" Sesshomaru roared in his face. the seer giggled and poofed out of his grasp and next to kagome on the ground.

"I was told to wait for her death so that she may be brought back. I find it funny because she is in the same place where we first met and her true destiny began and ended, and where her new life will begin. The moon goddess has granted me the power to bring kagome back to the realm of the living. But there is a catch."

"Whats the catch?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She must be willing to come back and when she does she will lose her miko powers forever. She will no longer to be able to travel back and forth through time but she will be granted the abilities and life span of a full taiyoukia. She is going to be granted the abilities of life and death. To either give the life or take it away. The gods have seen the havoc Naraku has managed to wreak upon these lands and wish to stop him. She is that key."

"What do you mean she must be willing to come back?" he asked.

"Exactly that, she must want to return to the land of the living. If not I am not aloud to force her here. She will be lost and so will this world." Seer said.

"Then do it, convince her to come back. Please, I, I love her." Sesshomaru said dropping to his knees holding her hand to his chest. Placing a hand on either side of her head and began the decent into her soul. When he arrived she was there looking into the lake where the no mother held Inuyasha. Looking into her reflection, he had tears in her eyes. As he tried to approach her he stilled Inutaisho went to her first.

"Child why do you cry?" he asked her.

"I can't find my baby. If he died then why it I cannot find him is?" kagome asked him.

"It's because he is in the realm of the living child. He survived the attack."

"But I didn't…" she teared up again but smiled. "At least he will be ok right?" she asked him.

"Kagome he is with Sesshomaru."

"No he will kill him!" she yelled. Inutaisho held her tight.

"Look into the water kagome." he pointed her face to the water surface and an image appeared. It was Sesshomaru holding the child in a nursery. He was…smiling and laughing and ,crying? Then she could hear him.

"Hello little one." He said. The baby gurgled back and swatted at a strand of hair Sesshomaru had hanging loosely from his head.

"Momma…" he giggled.

"Your mothers not hear right now. She…I did something bad and let my foolish pride get in the way. And I hurt your mother. I wish I could take it all back but I cannot. I can't tell you how much I have missed her all through the years but I thought the worst of your mother." The baby giggled at all his ramblings. He understood absolutely none of what he was saying but saying everything felt better.

"I love your mother and if she does not return I'm not sure I will be able to stick around to raise you. I promised you a place to live and if it comes down to it then I will give this place to Inuyasha. Then I will follow your mother to her grave." He held the babe close to him and cried his heart out. Then the image faded.

"He… he loves me?" kagome said in disbelief. Inutaisho loosened his grip and let he tears cry.

"I miss him. I miss how we used to be..." she said. Her tears stopped flowing.

"You have the option to go back." Inutaisho said. She looked at him confused. That's when the seer came out of his hiding place. She smiled and ran to him. She hugged him.

"The lady of the moon has graciously given me the ability to switch places with you dear. I have waited to pass on for a long time. This is the only chance I have to do so."

"but…"

"no buts", Inutaisho interrupted " besides Sesshomaru wants to leave your son alone in that world are you going to let him get away with that?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head no.

"I will miss you both."

"As we will miss you now go." Inutaisho let her go and she ran off into the fog.

Sesshomaru was holding a now sleeping child in his arms. How he looked like his father. He had kagomes nose which would only add to his handsomeness someday. The child had white hair with a single streak of black in it. He truly was a sight.

Kagome bolted up right with a sudden deep breath and began to convulsed. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha the baby and darted forward and held her face still. Instantly he began to cry.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome its ok your alive love, it's me, I'm here." As she calmed down she pressed her forehead to his and cried. She had a death grip on his hand her other hand was around his waist. She began heavy labored breathing and then slowed it down. They sat there in each other's arms all night long Sesshomaru rocked her back and forth. He thanked the kami over and over again for letting her return.

Eventually she fell asleep in his arms. When her breathing evened out he picked her up and brought her up to they're old room. Her scent in the room was an old one. But at the same time it wasn't. he layed her on the bed and layed down next to her.

Sometime around three in the morning she jutted up in her sleep. and ran to the wall she took a deep breath. Sesshomaru was instantly awakened and tried to calm her. She looked to him and slapped him.

"You were gonna leave my son to brought up by Inuyasha! If you had died do you know how much I would have tried to kill you?!" kagome screamed at him.

XXXXlemon warningXXXX

Sesshomaru came off the bed at her and pinned her to the wall with a hard passionate kiss that demanded a response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled on his hair. he lifted her off the ground and pressed himself against her. He ground his cock against her groin and she let out a loud moan. They were being rough with each other but it felt way too _good _to stop it. He scraped her legs with his claws and she drug hers down his back. Both let out growls of pleasure. Using his free hand he cut the under where from her body and she discarded her bra and ripped open his robes. Instantly he dove his cock into her wet waiting cavern and let out a rumble of joy when he found her to be so tight even after everything she had gone through. He lifted her from the wall and placed her on the vanity. He didn't want to go slow he wanted to feel her orgasm and hear her cries of passion. He began thrusting into her with each thrust she let our moans and her heavy breathing got worse the faster he went.

She latched onto his neck to suppress the sounds she was making. He was slightly larger than their last time and soooo much larger than his father was. As his speed increased she could feel the coil build in her loins. She kissed him passionately begging for more. He then slowed for a second and detached her from his neck.

"Let me hear your cries of passion. I want to hear your voice. I have missed it for so long." She let go and arched into him. He picked up his pace. His moon began glowing. He was drawing the mark from her. He gave a satisfying growl when she cried out his name and orgasmed. Her cavern clenched around him and he let out is seed. He stopped to breathe.

"I love you. I can't hide it any longer I have missed you so." He said against her neck. she shushed him and kissed him.

"I know I heard you telling my son. I didn't mean to betray you. I just wanted to have something… someone to remind me of you. At the least I could have pretended he was yours." She began tearing up.

"I know mother told me. It's ok." He said kissing her neck sweetly. He breathed in her scent and let it wash over him. His beast purred with delight having her so close.

"Be my mate, here and now… become one with me kagome I don't ever want to lose you again." Sesshomaru asked her. As he drew from her neck he looked in her eyes. Her eyes were swimming.

"Yes…" she whispered. She kissed him again. And he took her to the bed.

XXXXX LEMON OVER XXXXX

Inuyasha was in the nursery holding his new brother. He wasn't sure if he was younger or older but he loved him already. The baby cooed and played with Inuyasha's finger. The eyes told the most about him he had his mother's eyes his father's hair except for the one streak and kagomes nose. He could hear the two of them up stairs clear as day it hurt but it was a love of a sister that he felt for her any more. He knew Sesshomaru would take care of her and the baby. Inuyasha knew this in his heart.

"Momma!" the baby gurgled. Inuyasha smiled at the baby. Such innocence, it was absolutely adorable. Inuyasha fell asleep soon after the baby did. He layed there in the hospital wing with the child curled into him.

When dawn broke the darkness kagome woke up and dressed. She was so silent she didn't even wake up Sesshomaru. She went to the hospital wing where Inuyasha's aura and the baby's were. The sight she came upon made her wish that she had a camera. She very carefully uncurled Inuyasha's arms and took her son. She wanted to feed her son in privet. So she went to the gardens. She sat under the tree where Sesshomaru asked her to be his over five hundred years ago. As the baby fed she watched him. and once again she felt the presence of Naraku. She tucked her baby away in a fern next to the tree. Naraku came up behind her and held a knife to her throat.

"Move and you die." He said before disappearing with her in his miasma.

When Sesshomaru woke he was alone in bed. Judging from how old her scent was he'd say she only left about an hour ago. No doubt to tend to her pup. He smiled. Soon she would be tending to his own pups, his beautiful mate. He flared his aura to find her and only found Inuyasha's.

_Strange…_

He got up and dressed and went to find Inuyasha. What he found was Inuyasha in the gardens. He then caught the whiff of Naraku.

"That bastards got her. I don't know how he was able to sneak in but he's got kagome." Inuyasha said turning too Sesshomaru with the baby fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
